Split Personality
by Green Kneesocks
Summary: What was once one is now three. In the accident Wally West didn't just gain powers, he gained a new personality, Kid Flash. Later on another personality was forged, Fate, with enough strength and belief to bare the helmet of Fate. Once discovered the League tried to put them back together, to create one, but they only succeeded in splitting them up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven't read it check out Schism it's pretty much one of my absolute favorite Young Justice fics. You don't need to have read it to understand this, just to be clear. Well, enjoy!

Wally West lived in a two story, three bedroom house in Central City. He lived with his Aunt and Uncle, Iris and Barry West after the untimely death of his parents when he was five. Wally West excelled academically but lagged behind the rest of his peers socially. Wally West had an aptitude for math and science which only further alienated him from his peers, and led to years of bullying. This led to Wally West further closing himself off, which led to Iris West arranging a meeting between the Flash and her nephew in an attempt to cheer him up. At the age of twelve Wally West attempted to recreate the experiment which gave the Flash his powers. That was the day Kid Flash was born. Kid Flash was not Wally West.

"You did great tonight, Kid." Said Barry as he and his nephew entered their home after an evening of protecting Central City. Captain Cold attempted to rob a jewelry store, the biggest in Central City, but the two of them had managed to subdue the ice themed villain.

"Thanks Uncle Barry." Said KF

"You know what this calls for?" asked Barry pulling down his cowl. It was alright, all of the curtains were drawn.

"Ice cream?" asked KF

"You've got it." Said Barry. KF didn't have to be told twice before rushing into the kitchen and getting out the commercial sized tub of three flavored ice-cream from the deep freezer as well as bowls and spoons. Aunt Iris liked them to be civilized that way. It was a shame she had to work late, he liked spending time with her. She hadn't tried to-no, he shouldn't have been thinking about that.

"You Ok, Kid?" asked Barry. He worried when his nephew got that look on his face, that dark look.

"I'm fine." Said KF, his face brightening instantly. He loved his Aunt and Uncle. He loved them and they loved him and that was what mattered.

"Do you want to talk about-?" started Barry before he was cut off.

"Really, I'm fine. Do we have any chocolate sprinkles left?" asked KF cutting off his uncle because he really, **really** didn't want to talk about it. Uncle Barry wouldn't understand. Nobody would ever understand.

"Check the cabinet above the stove, I think that's where your Aunt hid them this time." Said Barry sitting down. He wanted to talk about it, he wanted to understand. He knew that he had acted rashly, that he had panicked, and that he had made a mistake. This was not Wally, not really. J'onn said that he was going to fuse the cracks along Wally's psyche back together, to fuse the three personalities within him. It had been a disaster.

"Found 'em!" called out Wally happily. He then created a mixture that was equal parts ice-cream and sprinkles. He shoveled this mixture down his throat in between words. He was chatting about something or other, something stupid about his new school. He talked and talked and wouldn't let Uncle Barry get a word in edgewise because he knew that his Uncle would want to talk about what happened and KF never, ever wanted to talk about it. Ever. His brothers were gone and were never coming back, just like his parents were gone, and he didn't want to relive either of those experiences.

KF eventually excused himself to his room with the pretext of having homework to do. It wasn't a lie, not really, but it wasn't as pressing as he made it seem. He just wanted to be away from Uncle Barry. He loved Uncle Barry…he just didn't want to be around Uncle Barry when they weren't Flash and Kid Flash. Uncle Barry wanted to be Barry and Wally, but KF wasn't Wally. Wally was the one that KF wanted to keep.

He made his way upstairs through the house and to his room, what used to be Wally's room, his KF uniform still on. He hated taking it off because he was often mistaken for Wally. He hated it when Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry called him Wally. Wally was the one they wanted, he wasn't supposed to exist. They had no choice but to keep him, J'onn had removed Wally and Fate.

He hated the science trophies and ribbons which adorned his room but het let them be, as a shrine to the lost. That was the same reason why he left the books on magic and the cat plushy in the closet. Maybe Fate and Wally weren't wiped out, just dormant. Maybe they would resurface one day. Yes, that would be nice. KF allowed himself a few seconds, longer when he slowed down his perceptions, to daydream that scenario. He broke the daydream with a sigh, if they were going to resurface they would have in these three months.

He sat down in his chair and opened up his laptop. He'd check and see if there was any hero news before starting his homework. Science was Wally's thing, not his, but he had to pretend to be Wally. He didn't have much real interest in the areas Wally excelled at, preferring tactics and strategy to watching mold grow on a petri-dish, but Wally West had some of the best scores in the city when it came to math and science so everyone at his new school had certain expectations. Bullies did too but unlike Wally KF fought back hard.

He scrolled through the headlines. Avengers fought Loki and broke some buildings in New York City, some big monster attacked Neo-Tokyo again but was subdued and was currently being harvested for parts, another citing of that girl who claimed she was Kryptonian and Superman's love child with a mutant, that Magneto guy was saying crazy shit again…apparently anyone with an X gene was now a mutant and could have theirs activated by Genosha's scientists free of charge…yeah, even if he wasn't meta he'd have to say 'no thank you'….Dr. Fate and unknown protégé fought with an unknown sorcerer at Stonehenge-wait, what?

KF clicked the link and read the whole store. Someone was wearing the helmet of Fate and had a sidekick….a little kid. A familiar little kid…he enlarge the image. It was impossible to tell who Nabu was using as a flesh puppet. The kid was being speculated over. Someone thought he was a member of the Genoshian royal family….there was a link. Dr. Fate again this time fighting on Genosha with the same kid…only this time the kid was green. He clicked another link. This page was about that crazy genetically engineered mutant chick Magneto was raising.

He spent the next few hours going deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole trying to figure out who Nabu was using. KF knew he had seen that kid before, but where? He used magic so he must have been one of Fate's allies back when Fate existed. Nobody knew where the helmet of Fate went after Wally and Fate had been wiped out. The logical explanation was that the kid was some kind of magic user like that molesty brat Fate liked and had found a new host for the helmet. The illogical explanation was that Fate was using the helmet; that the magic KF and Wally had denied was real and had saved their brother. KF chose the logical option.

Aunt Iris eventually came home, some big story about the so called 'Last Daughter of Krypton' was keeping her and the rest of the reporters at the Central City News station busy.

"Wally, it's late and you've got school in the morning." Said Iris. It was almost eleven o'clock and night after all. Speedster or not he still needed his sleep.

"'K Aunt Iris." Said KF before she closed his door, afterwards he kicked his desk in frustration. He was not Wally and he didn't want to be either. He didn't know why it was so difficult for everyone to understand. Superboy was a clone of Superman but he was not Superman himself. Maybe it was because he, Wally, and KF all shared a body. It didn't matter, what was done was done.

KF didn't bother to take off his uniform, he wouldn't need to. He rarely if ever slept at home. It was the silence that got to him. He missed the never ending conversation between the three of them. Hell, he'd settle for Fate at this point, crazy and stuffy as that guy was. Listening to music didn't help and neither did white noise. No, he needed another person.

He climbed out of his window and made his way to Star City. Star City was full of crime, even more so than Central City, but KF wasn't there to beat up on any bad guys. No, he was there for something even better. He ran up the side of a building and climbed through an open window.

"Hey Kid, bedtime already?" asked Roy not looking up from whatever he was doing on his bow. KF didn't care, he was just happy to be there.

"I missed you." Said KF crossing the room and sitting on Roy's bed. Roy lived in a tiny one room but KF didn't care. Roy accepted him. Roy never wanted him to go away.

"It hasn't even been a day." Said Roy sitting down next to KF. KF leaned into him, he was dressed in his Red Arrow uniform. They must have looked ridiculous. KF didn't mind.

"I still missed you, did you already go on patrol?" asked KF. Roy pulled off his domino mask and set it on the bedside table.

"I'll wait for you to fall asleep." Said Roy kissing KF. Roy didn't know exactly what happened to KF, what exactly the league had tried to do. He only knew that they were trying to mess with his mind. He had noticed that there were times when Wally could be a totally different person. Time where he was tense and annoyed for no reason, times when he was shy and tentative, and times when he was…well the way he was now. Roy didn't pry into what happened, with Wally at least, but he was still trying to get to the bottom of it. The team was no help. Robin said that it was a secret which he had been trusted to keep, M'gann only cried and said she had done a terrible thing, and the others knew nothing. Well, Superboy was convinced he was crazy but Roy knew he wasn't.

"Roy?" asked KF and Roy pulled down his cowl.

"Wally?" asked Roy. KF turned away.

"Kid." Roy amended. KF faced him again and closed the gap between them. Wally fell asleep later, pressed against Roy, the other boy's breathing and heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

Wally West was not Kid Flash. Wally West was also not the Flash's son, despite what everyone assumed. Wally West no longer lived in Central City, he now lived on a commune in Nebraska, near the Missouri river. Wally West no longer went to school, instead he helped run one. Wally West was no longer bullied, the people around him had no reason to bully him despite being his age. Wally West even had a girlfriend, Linda Park of all people. Wally West was happy…he only wished that KF and Fate were there to be happy with him.

"Hey Wally, you know what we need?" asked Linda

"A better irrigation system?" asked Wally

"Well yeah, but what else?" asked Linda

"More adults?" said Wally

"Well yeah but what we need, like soon, is someone who can control the weather, like that Storm woman from the X-Men. It's getting too cold, way too cold." Said Linda as she turned on their electric heater. They lived in an old trailer adorned with solar panels, the perks of being the two smartest and sanest people in town.

"It's almost winter." Said Wally as he flipped through his book. The caravan had come through while he was teaching the little kids how to read. That other speedster, Jeremy, had saved him the thickest books with the most complicated words. This one was about cellular division as it pertained to bacteria.

"I know, can you believe it? I don't know how we'll get through the winter here." Said Linda, sitting down next to him. Their trailer had a bedroom in the very back and another off to the side. Someone had carved 'Fill it with kids' on the door, most likely Jeremy. He was currently sitting at the eating area, the bench was down but the table was still folded up.

"They know how, they've been doing it for almost five years now." Said Wally quietly. He liked talking with her but he was afraid that he'd make her upset and she'd leave or worse, make fun of him. He didn't know if he could handle getting picked on again. Nobody had so far but it had only been three months, still plenty of time for the other shoe to drop.

"That's what I miss most, I think. Not the internet, not fast food, not even hot baths. I miss the-" started Linda

"The convenience?" asked Wally. He missed his nice warm house and his warm bed and the sheer amount of food, and the variety of food available to him. He didn't eat as much as KF, he hardly used his powers, but he was still a speedster.

"Yeah…and my parents." Said Linda. Wally thought about it for a moment and put his arm around her. She leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry that they, I mean-" said Wally resting his head on hers. She smelled like flour, books, and something which could only be called Linda.

"No, it's…it's fine. I tried to hide it and I just…couldn't." said Linda. She felt the energy spark between her fingers and balled her hand into a fist.

"They wouldn't have been messing with you if it wasn't for me." Said Wally. He could feel the energy coming off of her and held her closer, partially because he liked the intimacy and partially because he didn't want her to get upset and put a new sunroof in their home.

"Well I'd had enough of them! Where the hell did they get off saying all of that crazy shit? Joking that you had killed yourself…that was just sick, it was sick! I couldn't let them keep saying that." Said Linda. Wally didn't know what to do so he just held her tighter. She had been his sort of friend before. They walked home together and sat together at lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He helped her get her grades up and even after they got better she still hung out with him. Him, not KF who had the better social skills but him. She had even held his hand, before Roy showed up and confronted him thinking he was KF. He liked Linda but he and KF were sharing Roy at the time. If KF hadn't existed…if KF hadn't existed would he and Linda have ever gotten together?

"Linda, I'm sorry." Said Wally running his fingers through her long black hair. A month after he left and someone ended up in M-Town, he was fuzzy on the details, Linda had shown up. It made sense, M-Town was the most prosperous mutant commune and it was pretty good as long as you didn't piss off the governing body or bring up humans. He already had the trailer and Linda had been placed with him instead of in the temporary women's work house because they had known each other.

"Wally, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have…I should have controlled it better." Said Linda

"They're still alive, and you didn't maim anybody either." Said Wally

"I could have." Said Linda

"But you didn't, you only broke a few walls. I ran into so many walls when I was first trying to control my powers. There are still some twelve year old me sized dents in the living room…that is if they even still live there." Said Wally

"Your dad and brother still live in Central, unless they only run down there to patrol the city." Said Linda

"What?" asked Wally sitting up so quickly the trailer rocked. Linda wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, there was a big fight last week between Heat Wave, Boomerang, Flash, and Kid Flash. Green Lantern even showed up to help out. It was all over the news, channel 3. We finally got the TV in the unwanted miracle building working even if it's just two and a half channels." Said Linda. She studied his face.

"Wally, are you alright?" asked Linda. Wally's mind was going a mile a minute. Flash…had found a new sidekick? Another Kid Flash? Was he…was he really that replaceable? Flash really didn't want him. It wasn't KF and Fate that Uncle Barry wanted to get rid of, it was Fate and Wally.

"He…he…" said Wally softly not finding the words. Linda leaned over and kissed him.

"Flash shouldn't do that, play favorites. It's the same Kid Flash, same guy. I know he's your brother and you want to protect his identity so I never asked but I'm not stupid. Red hair, green eyes, your height? I know he's your brother, probably your identical twin. I wish you would have told me…I really do….but I don't ask." Said Linda

"Linda-" started Wally before Linda cut him off. She stood up and began to pace the length of the living/eating area.

"I never asked why you don't live with Flash or why you're here of all places or why-why you never fought back or why I've never met your brother or why you didn't-didn't tell me even now-" said Linda throwing her hands up and down in frustration, releasing short bursts of energy as she went.

"Brothers." Said Wally looking down at his worn shoes. Linda stopped.

"What?" asked Linda. Wally looked up and met her eyes.

"I had two brothers, Fate and KF." Said Wally

"What…what happened?" asked Linda

"Flash didn't want us." Said Wally drawing his knees up to his chest. Flash had…had he replaced them? Had he found a way to-to-what? Give KF's consciousness its own body? What about Fate? Did the league just…did they just leave him there when they had the one they wanted? What about Fate? Why? He barely registered Linda sitting next to him.

"I want you." Said Linda before kissing him. Wally kissed her back, and she deepened it. They had kissed before but not like this. This was how Roy and KF used to, still did? They were together, they lived together and slept in the same bed but they had never done anything more than kiss.

"I want you." Repeated Linda. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met before. True, she had a crush on Kid Flash but that was just a crush. She didn't know Kid Flash but she knew Wally. She knew how kind and sweet and smart and sensitive he was. She knew he cared about her. He took her in when she first came to this place, listened to her problems without telling her to suck it up or any of the phrases her parents had been fond of, wasn't afraid of her even when her powers decided to make themselves known, and had been honest with her when she asked him about what happened. She didn't know what exactly had happened to him but she knew she wanted to take his pain from him and relieve herself of her pain as well.

"Linda…do you mean-?" said Wally. Linda pushed his T-shirt up over his head.

"Yeah, I do." Said Linda taking his hand. His mind, which had been going a million miles and hour had suddenly decided to stop. She led, he followed. She kissed him, he kissed her back. Afterwards he held her, and she held him back. It was nice.

Fate was not KF or Wally and nobody ever assumed he was. He never did control the body much, mostly just when chaos threatened the world. Every so often he would feel a pull on his portion of their soul and don the helmet, becoming Dr. Fate. It was at these times he would stand there, with Mr. Nelson, and here the other man's stories. They would talk as Nabu kept the world in order and that was enough for Fate. There were some especially good times when Artemis would intercept him as he was either taking the helmet or putting it back. He loved arguing with her even if he would have preferred a proper conversation. He made her feel angry, she made him feel anything.

"Whatchya thinkin' 'bout?" asked Dimitri

"Nothing." Said Fate. What went on in his mind was his own business. He felt that same pull on his soul, chaos was threatening the world once again.

"I'm thinkin' 'bout making a swimming pool made out of chocolate pudding with vanilla pudding on the insides and giant marshmallows for floaties." Said Dimitri.

"Not in this reality." Said Fate closing the book on his lap and sitting up. He glanced out the window, the Genoshian skyline as breathtaking as always aside from the metal spires of the palace stabbing into the sky.

"I know, I know. I'll do it in Headspace." Said Dimitri laying on his stomach putting together a puzzle.

"We're needed, Dimitri." Said Fate picking up the helmet from the table next to the chair. He used very little space in the apartment given to him by Lord Magneto. He mostly lived where the child wanted to and the child preferred that little piece of reality he broke off.

"Klarion wants to play s'more?" asked Dimitri getting up

"I don't know. Hopefully it isn't anything too big." Said Fate. His body was still healing from his last battle. Often times KF had accused him of not caring about the body but if that were the case he would have simply let Nabu keep it. An eternity listening to Mr. Nelson's stories was better than an eternity listening to KF's whining.

"If it is we can call in Aunt Mandy for help, nothin' hurts Kyptonians." Said Dimitri

"They are vulnerable to magic." Replied Fate putting the helmet on before he could remember. It panicked him irrationally, remembering Superman holding him in arms too strong, so strong they might as well have been steel girders.

" _Og em tel! Og em tel! em esaeler namrepuS!"_

"Kid, you alright?" asked Mr. Nelson placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, I'm fine." Said Fate. Even though his soul was outside of his body he could still feel his heart racing.

"You sure?" asked Mr. Nelson

"Yes, I was just remembering something I shouldn't have." Said Fate. Mr. Nelson could see into his very soul so therefore there was no reason to keep anything so small from him. The child was chattering animatedly, his skin shifting from green to Caucasian and back again.

"For the-for the next grand finale I'm gonna make a tank out of a cake and a wafer cookie and a pitcher of lemon-aid but it's gonna, gonna, shoot real artillery and then if Teekl's really hurt he'll go back to Klarion's house and then the day'll be saved! Isn't that a great plan?" said Dimitri pulling on Fate's cape.

"Nabu, please tell him that it's a good plan." Said Fate

"The less the witch boy knows of the child's power the better, it would be detrimental to bring the child along." Said Nabu within the helmet

"C'mon Nabu, let the kid have some fun." Said Mr. Nelson

"Your plan is satisfactory." Said Nabu. Why he conceded to easily to Mr. Nelson Fate would never know. All Mr. Nelson would tell him was that they might not have looked it but they were good friends.

"Did ya hear that Fate? I'm satisfactory." Said Dimitri before Dr. Fate transported them to the scene of the battle.

"You've got a great kid there, Fate. For someone you're age you make a pretty good dad." Said Mr. Nelson

"He's not my son." Said Fate

"You take care of him, teach him right from wrong, and I don't see his biological parents around so I'd say you've got the job." Said Mr. Nelson as they appeared at the battle sight. The reason for they're being there was not readily apparent.

"As I have said before, I have been given the task of helping him gain control over his abilities and teaching him right from wrong so that he doesn't accidentally end the world or anything like that. In exchange they separated my mind from KF's and Wally's." said Fate

"Uh-huh. Right kid, it's just a job to you." Said Mr. Nelson

"Alright, I do care for the boy." Said Fate. Dimitri was chatting with an unresponsive Nabu, waving his arms animatedly. Fate didn't have much experience with anybody let alone children but he did find Dimitri Lehnsherr's presence to be pleasant. If he didn't he wouldn't have made the bargain he did.

" _I wish-I wish for me and my brothers to be safe! To be separate but still-still have bodies! To be corporal! Can you do that? Can you, Dimitri?"_

"' _K, but only if you'll be my best friend forever and ever…oh and whatever mommy and grandpa Eric and Uncle Charles say to do after they help me 'cause I'm not so good at making people and I don't know nothin' 'bout splittin' souls up neither."_

"I want to play with the kid, not the geezer!" Came a voice seemingly from nowhere. It was Klarion again, Fate was sure that he must have fed on the attention Nabu gave him.

"Hi Klarion! We're gonna fight you now, ok?" said Dimitri. He gave a turn and changed into what he called his Kid Fate outfit. His house of crown colored gold, gold boots, gold gloves, gold belt, and navy colored shorts and a t-shirt. Fate smiled when he first saw it and laughed at Dimitri's explanation. Yes, every sidekick did need a cool outfit.

"What do you want, Witch Boy?" asked Nabu

"I told you, I want to play with the kid, not you and the baby!" said Klarion

"Well, someone's certainly possessive." Muttered Mr. Nelson as insults were traded between Klarion, Nabu, Dimitri, and possibly Teekyl though Fate did not speak cat.

"He feeds on the attention we give him." said Fate with certainty. He knew that Mr. Nelson and Nabu could see into his very soul so he avoided thinking about certain subjects.

" _Red Arrow's better than that molesty brat you like!"_

" _I am_ _ **not**_ _in love with Klarion!"_

" _The thing is, Fate, you do think about him a lot."_

" _The both of you exist to vex me."_

"If that's what you want to call it." Said Mr. Nelson. One of the subjects he tried to avoid thinking of being Klarion Bleek, last name learned from Dimitri because the two of them were friends first.

" _Hey, you in there! Klarion wants to borrow you're helmet. He says we can all play together if you want. I'm Dimitri Lehnsherr by the way, what's your name?"_

"How are your brothers?" asked Mr. Nelson as the battle began.

"From what I can tell Flash has accepted KF, though I don't speak to him personally. From what my contacts in the M-Town commune tell me Wally is thriving and is even cohabiting with Linda Park. Once again, though, for our own safety we can't have any contact with one another." Said Fate

"That's a shame, you're all pieces of a whole, you know." Said Mr. Nelson

"Yes, but we wish to remain in pieces and for that to remain we must not arouse the suspicion of the League and that means no contact." Said Fate. He did miss Wally and even KF, annoying as he was, but he did not want to risk being killed, erased, like Psimon tried to do.

"Well, I suppose there's no going back now." Said Mr. Nelson gravely. Fate wished that his dearest friend would understand. For them to become a whole each of their individual pieces would have to die. Mr. Nelson did not know what it felt like to be crushed and erased out of existence. He didn't want Mr. Nelson to know what it felt like. It must have been different from dying Mr. Nelson had died but…but he didn't understand.

"No, we have our own bodies now. It was a miracle that Xavier, Jean Grey, Clementine, and Mrs. Frost were able to craft working psyches for us and that they were also able to guide Dimitri through making functional bodies for us." Said Fate watching the battle. Dimitri was holding back, manifesting things but not altering the rules of their reality. Good. He felt some pride at that, he had been the one to teach Dimitri some control and basic spell work as well, though he was self-taught and didn't know much more than the child.

"This is what you want?" asked Mr. Nelson

"Yes, it is." Said Fate turned to watch the battle. Dimitri, true to his word, fired the food artillery at Teekyl. Klarion stalked off back to his world, promising to see them again soon. Fate ignored the feelings the witch boy evoked within him and pleaded, once again, for Nabu to release him. Nabu complied after much begging, from Fate, reasoning, from Mr. Nelson, and threatening, from Dimitri.

"Let's go home now, yes? Let's go home and get some sleep." Said Fate picking Dimitri up.

"But I'm not tired." Said Dimitri though half lidden eyes.

"The sky is asleep, so we should be asleep." Said Fate pulling a key from his pocket, he stuck it out in front of him and turned it. A door appeared and he, still carrying the child and the helmet, walked through. He didn't notice the person hiding in the bushed with a camera.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry Allen didn't know what to do about his nephew. Barry knew that the accident had changed Wally but he had figured that it was the trauma of being struck by lighting and then having dangerous chemicals subsequently ignited giving him third degree burns over ninety percent of his body. Yeah, that would do it.

When Wally woke up after the accident he was different. He was louder, brasher, and if anything younger. He had been anxious to get out of the hospital and run, play, to do outdoor things that Wally needed to be bribed to do. For three days Wally had been bouncing off the walls as his body healed. On the fourth day he was quiet.

On the fourth day the shy, bookish Wally came back. He had little to no memory of the accident and this had been chocked up to trauma as well. Barry and the rest of the League was too busy dealing with the fact that Wally was now a speedster and had forgotten his odd behavior. His mood swings had been attributed to puberty, the difference between civilian Wally and Kid Flash Wally chocked up to the confidence the suit gave him.

For four years, from twelve to sixteen, Wally had lived with one and later two other people in his head. Barry's kneejerk reaction when he found out had been to seek out Martian Manhunter and ask him to fix Wally. That did not go over well.

Barry started having second thoughts when the drug to disable Wally's super speed was administered and he was ready to call the whole thing off when Superman had to be called in to hold him down. That was when Wally managed to use some sort of sorcery to escape. He ran into his closet, disappeared for thirty six hours, and returned with no memory of what happened after his escape and the other two personalities gone.

Barry didn't know whether he could, or even if he wanted to, mourn the loss of Wally.

This new person, who insisted on being called KF was not Wally, not even Wally in the Kid Flash suit. The things that made Wally himself were gone. This new person did not have that thirst for scientific knowledge that Wally had. He wasn't soft spoken or humble like Wally was. This person had little to know interest beyond being a hero and studying other heroes.

Barry knew that KF left the house at night but didn't stop him. He didn't want to.

This new person wasn't all bad but he wasn't at all Wally. Maybe it would have been better for his nephew to remain in pieces if all of the pieces were at least in the same place. Barry didn't know. He wasn't a telepath. This was why he visited J'onn at least once every week.

"You still don't sense the others?" asked Barry. J'onn shook his head. Barry took a calming breath.

"No, I am afraid that this is all which remains of Kid Flash." Said J'onn. Barry wanted to hit something. He found himself, for a millisecond, blaming J'onn for what had happened. For terrifying Wally. For not using his telepathy and finding something sooner. It was his niece, after all, that had made the discovery.

"Tell me you found something new, anything." Said Barry almost pleading. There had to be some way, any way, to get Wally back to normal.

"There are scars along his mindscape." Said J'onn gravely

"What?" asked Barry his mind already running at super speed through all sorts of horrible scenarios. Scars plus mind was never anything good.

"I can see scars, very faint ones, where his mind was extracted from the other personalities." Said J'onn

"What does that mean? He's hurt?" asked Barry fearing the worst. Wally had hidden the other personalities for years, what could he be hiding now?

"Not exactly. The other personalities have not been destroyed or suppressed, they have been removed and a new complete psyche was constructed for Kid Flash. However, I have only been able to do cursory scans of his mind. I could learn more by going in dept." said J'onn

"No, he would…he would never go for something like that. Not after what happened." Said Barry

"I apologize for what happened my friend. If I had known what the outcome would be I would never have attempted to-"said J'onn

"No, it was my fault." Said Barry

"Do not blame yourself. We both could have handled the situation better." Said J'onn

"Thank you, J'onn. I have to, I have to go now." Said Barry because if he stayed for a moment longer he knew that he would say something he would later regret.

It was dark when KF woke up. The alarm clock on Roy's nightstand read 5:49 a.m., much too early. Wally had to be at school by eight. He could make it to Central City in about thirty minutes, faster by zeta tube if he really needed it. He decided to enjoy the closeness with Roy for just a little longer and snuggled into the strong arms holding him in place. Sure the pillow was lumpy and the bedding could have used a wash, not to mention the arrows everywhere waiting to impale his foot if he ever needed to get up in the middle of the night. It was safe, this was a safe place. That was why he didn't want to take a zeta tube, he didn't want to explain to his Uncle what he was doing in Star City at six in the morning.

He didn't want Uncle Barry to take Roy away too.

He wondered if his brothers were in there somewhere. He barely remembered that horrible day. He was brought before the League by his Uncle and it was determined that Martian Manhunter would fix him…and then Superman held onto him….and then there was blinding pain in his head when Fate tried to take over. The next thing he knew he was waking up in his own bed in his own home and his brothers were gone.

That may have been Fate wearing the helmet, or someone doing a good impression. Fate knew a lot of so called magic users, not to mention the whole slap kiss relationship with Klarion. Though, as he and Wally would happily attest to….if Wally was still around, no actual kissing had happened. Maybe someone had found a way to magic up a new Fate….or a CADMUS clone….or something…..

Or maybe he would just have to admit that his brothers were gone.

He wouldn't ever again be able to debate the existence of magic with Fate or console Wally after someone went a mile out of their way to mess with him. He'd never get to tease Fate about his crush on Klarion or share Wally with Roy. They wouldn't argue over what to eat or watch on TV or read or when to bathe or anything like that ever again. Sure, he had more privacy in his own head but he never asked for that to begin with! This was his head! What right did the League have to mess with it!?

"Kid, what's wrong?" asked Roy, his throat gravelly with sleep.

"Nothing." Said KF noticing for the first time that he was vibrating in place. He quickly stopped.

"Not nothing, you're shaking the bed." Said Roy sitting up. KF did the same and turned on the bedside lamp.

"I'm fine Roy." Said KF. Roy shook his head.

"Bull." Said Roy

"No, really, I'm-I'm OK." Said KF because he really, really wanted things to be OK and he wanted Roy to let him stay and he wanted Uncle Barry to love him and he wanted his brothers back and he wanted something to eat because he hadn't eaten all night and he wanted to put some socks on because Roy's feet were like blocks of ice and he wanted-

"Kid, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Said Roy in that firm but gentle way he had perfected, that voice which simultaneously made KF feel protected and guilty. Roy patrolled late at night, he needed his sleep. He didn't need KF waking him up at all hours of the morning. KF wanted to turtle under the blanket and wait for tomorrow to happen…and it wasn't even six yet.

"I just….I….why did the League have to mess with my head? I wasn't-I wasn't hurting anyone….." said KF. Wally would have been in tears. Fate would have been annoyed. KF wanted to run, run and hit some bad guys.

"Because the League is made up of a bunch of hypocritical jerks." Said Roy harshly. He didn't know exactly what happened but he knew that someone decided that Martian Manhunter needed to go into Wally's mind and change it. That was mind rape, unwanted mental alteration and intrusion was the definition of mind rape. What the League did was unforgivable.

"Roy, don't. Uncle Barry is still-" said KF. Uncle Barry was still there. Uncle Barry still cared. Uncle Barry ate ice-cream with him just like old times.

"He stood there and watched, you said so yourself." Said Roy. To think he was actually considering joining the team. To think that he once wanted to be one of them. Flash had altered Wally's mind for what reason? To have a better sidekick? To erase the weirder parts of Wally, the ones that was practically afraid to put his feet in his shoes? The one that really, really like back rubs and baths? The one that drew stick figures on the bathroom mirror in deodorant? Ok, this Wally still did that but still!

"Uncle Barry still loves me." Said KF, more to himself than Roy. Uncle Barry patrolled with him and ate ice-cream and pizza and cake with him and went to the comic book store with him and bantered with him and picked him up after school and was teaching him to vibrate his molecules through solid matter and all sort of other stuff. Uncle Barry loved him….he just hadn't wanted or accepted Wally or Fate.

"Sometimes the people who love us can be the ones who hurt us the most, especially when they think it's for our own good." Said Roy bitterly. He had loved Oliver like a father, fought alongside him night after night and what did he get in return? An all access pass to the Justice League's Kiddie Clubhouse…not that he even wanted to join the League anymore. No, Speedy was dead. Red Arrow was working out just fine. If he got tired of being a solo act he could always join the Avengers, their roster changed pretty frequently. They may even take Kid too since their old speedster, Quicksilver, went with his sister and decided that their dad wasn't so crazy after all. Yeah, he and the Kid together…maybe they could even form their own team….maybe….

"You would never hurt me, right Roy? And I would never hurt you." Said KF sounding a little too much like Wally there. Maybe Fate was right with that 'pieces of a whole' spiel.

"You don't need them." Said Roy pulling KF close. KF tensed before scooting away.

"I have to get ready for school." Said KF before zipping into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, kicked off his boxers, and stood under the much too hot spray of the water. He didn't want to strike out on his own, like Roy, or with Roy. He liked his team, they were his only non-Roy friends. Hell, Robin was his best friend. No, he wasn't going to strike out on his own. Or maybe he would. He'd have to think about it more.

Wally awoke with the sun. He was pressed against Linda, big spoon to her little spoon. Her skin was smooth, she was warm, and Wally was filled with a sense of rightness. Everything in the world at that moment in time was right. Linda stirred against him before being still again. He let her sleep. He stayed next to her, savoring the moment, before he knew he had to get it.

There wasn't a set time to do, well, anything. He didn't even have any real set duties beyond benefit the community. He was loathe to leave Linda but he was getting restless. Restless and worried. What if she woke up? What would she say? Would she say it was all a mistake?

 _Are we together Linda?_

If KF were there he'd tell Wally to stay right there in that bed and recreate last night. If Fate were there he'd tell Wally to get to work before Jeremy Malone started pounding on his door screaming his usual brand of vulgarities. Wally decided to listen to imaginary Fate.

Wally untangled himself from Linda delicately, careful not to wake her. Even with her hair in all directions and a trail of drool going down her chin she was beautiful. On impulse he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

He never thought, never ever thought, that he'd end up there. He never thought that Linda cared for him like that or at all. He thought that back in Central City they may have been friends. He had never, ever thought that she would want to-want to-with him. He had never thought that anyone would want to with him. KF, yes. Fate, maybe. Him, no.

She was so beautiful.

For her, he'd stay. For her, he'd go. He had, at times, entertain thoughts of leaving this place. He had thoughts of going some, throwing himself before Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and beg their forgiveness. He would never do it, of course. He remembered that Fate had gotten them free. What happened later, Wally did not know. On minute Fate was running them away from Superman and shouting something in that backwards magic way and then next he was waking up in this trailer with Jeremy Malone sitting across from him reading a comic book and feeding one of his sons.

Apparently he had run there seeking sanctuary. All mutants had sanctuary in M-Town.

Linda had come later, seeking the same thing. If he was more like KF he could have entertained the idea that she had come for him. KF thought like that a lot. Fate would have just-how did Fate know about this place anyway? Fate must have brought him…but how did Fate, why did Fate…?

"Wally…what time's it?" grumbled Linda into her pillow, derailing his train of thought completely.

"Early, little after sunrise. You should sleep." Said Wally propped up on one elbow, looking down at her. She turned around and opened her eyes.

"So, last night..." said Linda trailing off, her eyes searching his face which was now trying to imitate the color of his hair.

"It was….nice." said Wally, his command of the English language suddenly failing him.

"Was it, you know, good?" asked Linda still making, in Wally's opinion, too much eye contact. Wally wished he were wearing a shirt so he could turtle into it.

"Of course!" said Wally quickly. It was good and amazing and all of the other adjectives which conveyed a positive message.

"You were good too. I didn't know you could, you know, that much. Is it a speedster thing?" asked Linda

"I don't know. I've never, you know, with anyone else." Said Wally feeling like he did when he was twelve and Uncle Barry attempted to explain the birds and the bees using his Superman and Wonder Woman action figures. He almost wished that KF would take over, he was much better at the whole social interaction thing. If Fate were there he would have told Wally to, essentially, man up. Wally once again decided to listen to imaginary Fate.

"Not even that Roy guy?" asked Linda. Wally shook his head no. Roy was KF's boyfriend primarily and KF deserved to have that with Roy. Not that he ever did. Or ever would.

"I'll have to ask Mandy about it next time she comes looking for her kids." Said Linda with a laugh. Wally pulled their blanket up over his head.

"Linda, please don't." said Wally, his voice muffled through the fabric as he did his best turtle impersonation. The last thing he wanted was for Linda to go around telling people, let alone Jeremy Malone's wife, because it would get back to Jeremy and then he'd bother Wally even more.

"C'mon, she and that Malone have been married for years and they have three kids together. I think she'd know about speedster physiology at this point." Said Linda

"OK, if you want to." Said Wally because he really, really liked Linda and he didn't want to make her upset so he'd endure whatever comments, questions, and concerns Jeremy felt like voicing.

"Come out of there, you!" Said Linda before pulling the blanket off of his head. He smiled and looked down. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips, neither of them having brushed their teeth yet. A light, rapid pounding on the door broke through their newfound domestic bliss.

"Wa-lly?! Wa-lly?! Do we have school to-day?!" came a high pitched voice from the front door. If KF had been controlling the body there would have been cursing. Fate would have muttered something backwards under his breath and gone back to sleep. Wally decided to be nice, it was just a child after all.

"Wally, can you see what he wants before he wears a hole in our door?" said Linda laying back down.

"OK." Said Wally. He got out of bed and threw on home clothes, that same little fist still pounding on the door faster than human speed. Wally opened the door and a small boy fell into the trailer face first.

"Hi, Jeremy Jr., what are you doing here so early in the morning?" asked Wally helping the kid up more out of courtesy than anything. The child was, after all, indestructible if least weeks little armory accident meant anything.

"I wanna see if there's school today." Said Jeremy Junior. Wally straightened out the too big Superman T-shirt the boy was wearing almost out of habit. He felt the ghost of…something. He always felt like that when his mind got his and his brother's memories mixed up.

"Maybe, I'll see after I finish installing the rest of the solar panels on the Unwanted Miracles house; that is if the caravan brought them." Said Wally. How these people went on for so many years without him he'd never know.

"The caravan brought them and some other stuff too. You gotta have school first." Said Jeremy Jr reaching for and grabbing Wally's hand faster than the human eye could see.

"Alright, Jeremy Jr., we can have school now." said Wally as he allowed himself to be led away from his home. It would do no good to upset Jeremy Jr. because that would just lead to upsetting his parents and then his place in town.

"Wally, I was startin' to think the humans got you 'cause you weren't answering." Said Jeremy Jr. suddenly. They were going at human walking speed; Wally because he had terrible control over his super speed and Jeremy Jr. out of courtesy for Wally

"You know no humans are allowed here." Said Wally. He didn't mind humans at all and he certainly didn't blame them for all of life's problems like the majority of M-Town's residents. He wasn't even sure if he was even a mutant, unless he went by the reasoning that anyone with the genetic potential for mutation was a mutant.

"Yeah, but sometimes there's raids where they come and try to take us to the labs. I remember when I was littler, when I was three I think or maybe even littler, that bad humans came in and we had to kill them all and make them into fertilizer. Well, dad said that they made the humans into fertilizer." Said Jeremy Jr. still walking along holding Wally's hand.

"That's, um, something." Said Wally hoping that it was all just a story thought up by a four year old with an overactive imagination. Wally was accosted by more children as he made his way through town and a debate sprung up around him as to whether or not Quicksilver could outrun the Flash. It pained him to even hear about his Uncle but he didn't stop them. They filled the silence well. He wondered what his brothers would have to say, if they were there.

 _"_ _Wally, make them shut up already? Everybody knows no one is faster than Uncle Barry."_ That would have been KF's stance on the subject. Fate would, of course, be contrary just for the sake of being contrary.

 _"_ _Quicksilver claims to have run through time, and the first Flash could run at speeds up to-"_ Fate was contrary like that. He was really, really into the mutant heroes for some reason. Wally didn't know much about what Fate did when he controlled the body. KF didn't care to know as it was his position that Fate was both crazy and boring at the same time somehow.

 _"_ _Uncle Barry is still pretty fast…."_ Wally would say that, he'd defend his Uncle. Well, back when Uncle Barry loved him. Actually, he'd still defend Uncle Barry now if it came to that. Not right now though, he didn't want to debate the children. He led them into the school and began to teach them whatever it was they wanted to learn. This was one of the many jobs he had been given when he first arrived.

 _"_ _This the school, teach people stuff and do smart people stuff. Build stuff, fix stuff, you know what I mean? Just, you know, do whatever. You got it?"_ Jeremy Sr., the only other adult speedster in town had been the one to show him around. Apparently he had known Fate and had an obsession with both KF and Uncle Barry. Wally didn't dare tell him that there was no KF anymore…well there was now.

Why had Uncle Barry replaced him?

The sun had already risen over Genosha when Fate decided to greet the day. He was not a fan of the sunlight streaming through the window wall of the home he shared with Dimitri. In fact, it was reflecting off the helmet and hitting him across the face. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, his shoulder aching. Magic slowed the body's natural healing. He judged, from the clanking and music coming down the hall, that Dimitri was awake.

"Nat-ion-al an-them! Nat-ion-al an-them! This is my Nat-ion-al an-them!" Dimitri was singing and banging their seldom used pots and pans together. Fate has vague memories, Wally's memories, of being very small and doing the same thing while hiding in a closet. He wondered what Wally was doing at that moment in time. Probably back breaking labor trying not to starve while Jeremy Malone chattered endlessly about what should have been his private martial affairs.

KF would probably be at school, or maybe on a mission. He might have even decided to spend some time with Roy. Roy was nice enough but was also too, too, what was the word? Accommodating? Yes, Roy was too accommodating. Fate needed someone to challenge him, to get his blood pumping. Someone like Artemis.

He missed her. Sure, Roy gave great back rubs but Artemis was, well, Artemis. Her hair was probably soft as silk and her hair was also the color of the inside of cake. Her eyes were grey and alive, like some sort of living metal. Her skin, oh her skin. That time she held him, anyway, when they made contact for the first time he found was smoother than anything he had ever felt before. She had a biting temper and a sense of belief that matched his own. It was such a pity KF couldn't bring himself to think of her as anything more than a pest. Roy held no real appeal to him and neither did the Martian back when KF had been pursuing her. Linda was alright but she belonged with Wally in the world of science.

Fate felt the building shake and decided to get out of bed. He had told Dimitri time and time again not to compromise the integrity of the building. This home had been provided to him by Lord Magneto on the provision that he keep Dimitri safe and a building crushing the boy to death would not have been very safe at all. There were times when Fate wanted to tell Magneto to raise his own grandson but Fate wisely held his tongue. Magneto did not need a child with the power to manipulate reality at his command.

Fate didn't bother getting dressed before leaving his room and making his way down the hall. He and Dimitri lived in an apartment on Genosha generously provided by Lord Magneto. Their home had been outfitted with every modern convenience from a combination washing and drying machine to a temperature control system which reacted to their body temperatures…..and Dimitri saw fit to destroy everything. Fate idly wondered if all children were that destructive. Jeremy Malone's, Dimitri's cousins, could certainly be destructive. Of course that may have just been a side effect of the combination of super speed and invulnerability.

"Hi Fate, I made a band." Said Dimitri as Fate entered the combination living, dining, and cooking room. It was a bit like the cave, from what he could remember. Of course the cave did not have chocolate people banging pots and pans.

"Dimitri?" asked Fate pulling the ear off of a chocolate person. His stomach had begun demanding food again. If power suppression wasn't forbidden he would have looked into suppressing his super speed long ago. He wasn't KF, he didn't have that love of running which compelled his more active brother.

"Yeah?" asked Dimitri as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. He waved his hands in front of himself and a cake began to grow up out of the ground. Fate took a step closer and found his foot sinking into the rug more so than normal.

"Why is the floor here made out of sponge cake?" asked Fate crossing his arms in a way aunt Iris had done back when KF and Wally tried to make ice-cream and trashed the kitchen.

"So the cake plant could grow." Said Dimitri. He picked the cake off of the plant and began to beat it with a ladle. It sounded like an accordion.

"Fix it, please." Said Fate in a voice which left no room open for discussion, the same voice he had used on KF when he decided that telling Megan about them would be a good idea. Fate was right, of course, because when she did finally figure it out she went straight to the League who brought the matter to Flash's attention. Damn Martian.

"I don't want to." Said Dimitri stubbornly over the noise he was making. Fate wondered if Dimitri was trying to be heard from the Palace. It wasn't that far away after all.

"You must, or the building will collapse. There are supports in the walls and floor which keep the building together. Do you think that your grandfather will be happy if you destroy this building?" asked Fate. Dimitri was a person and people could be reasoned with, even five year old reality warpers.

"We could blame Aunt Wanda, or Klarion even. They're all about the chaos." Said Dimitri before pushing the cake onto his face. The green frosting almost brought the boy's skin back to its original color and made his red hair look like Christmas time.

"We shouldn't blame people for things they didn't do, it's wrong." Said Fate

 _"_ _Guys, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. This is…this is all my fault. If I hadn't wanted to…if I hadn't wanted any of this we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Wally, don't. We'll be, we'll be fine. Right Fate?"_

 _"_ _No, we won't. Two of us will die but I do not blame you at all Wally. We were all living on borrowed time. The League was bound to find out."_

"Fate? Fate? Fa-a-a—a-ate!?" said Dimitri, still with cake on his face. He hated when Fate got that far off look, it meant he was thinkin' real hard about something. Thinking too much wasn't good for you, it made you sad. Unless you were thinking about cake, that was alright then.

"Oh, sorry. Now as I was saying, restore this building to its previous condition." Said Fate. Dimitri closed his eyes and did as he was told. Fate suspected that the boy didn't know exactly how much power he wielded. If Fate wielded such power he would yield to no one.

"I still would've blamed Aunt Wanda or Klarion if the building fell down and I couldn't fix it." Said Dimitri as he ate cake with his hands. Fate gave him a look and he manifested a fork.

"Yes, but that would have been wrong. Klarion has done many things in his immortal life but toppling this building was not one of them. Also, you love your aunt, correct?" asked Fate

"Yeah." Said Dimitri manifesting a napkin. The frosting was making his face itch.

"So why do you want to get her in trouble. You should always own up to your mistakes." Said Fate. Dimitri looked at him but said nothing. Deep in thought Dimitri was not always a good thing.

"That's what the Justice Friends say? That you gotta say sorry when you do something bad?" asked Dimitri

"I'm not in contact with them so I cannot say exactly but I would imagine that they would hold a similar belief." Said Fate

"The Justice Friends say that you gotta not do bad stuff with your powers, right?" said Dimitri a far off look in his eyes.

"Yes, they do say something like that. Why do you ask?" Said Fate praying that the boy had not developed any heroic urges as of late.

"Because the Justice Friends were on TV again, they're looking for new people to join their group." Said Dimitri. Fate picked him up.

"Well I hope that they find many new heroes to keep the world safe just as I hope I can get you ready for the day." Said Fate carrying the little reality warper down the hall and to his bedroom.

"I wanna wear jammies all day." Said Dimitri. Fate shook his head no.

"You need to wear actual clothes, Dimitri. Besides, your grandfather had these sent over especially for you." Said Fate pulling out an outfit for Dimitri.

"That looks stupid." Said Dimitri wrinkling his nose in disgust at the offending outfit. It was a light and dark brown thing created to resemble a bear. The hat had bear ears, the gloves had bear paws, and the cloak had fur on it. It was, as even Fate would describe it, cute.

"Come now, you have to get dressed and all of your clothing is in this style." Said Fate. He did not want to have this fight, not again and on a nearly empty stomach and while recovering from a battle.

"You aren't dressed." Said Dimitri matter of factly. Fate groaned.

"I didn't have the time to get dressed, I had to save the building as I hope you recall." Said Fate. Dimitri stuck out his tongue impudently before screwing his eyes shut in concentration. In a moment Dimitri was dressed for the day and his pajamas were in a heap next to him. Fate was impressed.

"Very good, now why don't you clean up your mess while I make us a nice breakfast?" said Fate

"Cake?" asked Dimitri hopefully

"No, oatmeal. You need real food." Said Fate his head beginning to swim from hunger and effort.

"Oatmeal cake?" asked Dimitri hopefully.

"Dimitri, what did I say?" asked Fate giving his best attempt at Wally's aunt's best 'you'd better listen right now' look. It was quite effective. Dimitri pouted and nodded solemnly. Soon the clutter on the floor began to sprout legs and put themselves away. Fate left the boy to his work and decided to find something to eat before he wasted away.

Fate tore into a breakfast bar so quickly that even KF would have blushed. Not only did his powers drain his body's resources but magic did as well. The injuries he sustained last night would take part of the day to heal. No matter, Klarion was Nabu's most frequently seen enemy and he wouldn't attack two days in a row. No, he needed at least one day to pout. Yes, this would be a quiet day. He'd visit the conservatory of magic and return some books, that was the important thing. After that perhaps he and Dimitri could race paper boats in the large fountain in front of the palace. Fate had fond memories, well Wally's fond memories, of sailing paper boats with Barry and Iris. Fate smiled as he began to make substantial food for himself and the boy.

His brothers were safe. He was well. Life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

On Genosha there existed a massive fountain of twisted metal that seemed to grow out into the heavens. According to the plaque it, abstractly, told the story of mutant kind's rise above humanity. Dimitri was of the opinion that the fountain existed because Lord Magneto liked to show off. Part of Fate agreed with the boy. The other part decided that the fountain existed so that Fate could recreate one of the happier moments of Wally's childhood. Having never been a child Fate only had Wally's experience to go on.

"Now watch." Said Fate as he folded the newspaper into something resembling a boat. It was his best attempt yet and Fate was somewhat proud of what he had created. Dimitri, on the other hand, was not impressed.

"I can make a better boat." Said Dimitri holding his hands out in front of himself. Fate rushed over at super speed and clutched Dimitri's hands in his. He glanced over at the people

"What did we agree on?" asked Fate letting the boy's hands go and sitting him on the ledge of the fountain. The other people around him paid him no mind.

"I'm going to be a little boy until I get home." Said Dimitri sullenly

"Exactly. You cannot use your powers where people can see." Said Fate

"But why? You used your powers just now and other people are using their powers too." Said Dimitri

"Because other people cannot do the things you do. We've talked about this." Said Fate

"That's not fair. I can't fly or go super fast and stuff but other people can do that where I am." Said Dimitri crossing his arms and tucking his chin into his chest. A mother passed by and gave him a look of understanding, her own child was doing the same thing.

"Do you want to make boats here or do you want to go home and pout?" said Fate

"Boats." Muttered Dimitri

"Then stop pouting." Said Fate returning to his work. He handed Dimitri a boat and made one for himself.

"We'll sent them off at the count of three, yes? One, two, three!" said Fate. They both pushed off their boats and watched as they traveled to the center of the fountain before the spray of the water overcame the paper.

"Again, again!" said Dimitri shoving newspaper into Fate's hands. The ink on the boy's fingers smudged onto the turquoise of his clothes. Even though loathed getting dirty he would let this pass. The boy needed to have fun, he needed some good memories in his life.

"Here, now you try." Said Fate handing Dimitri a piece of newspaper. He guided the boy through folding the paper and while the result wasn't exactly seaworthy it still filled Fate with a sense of accomplishment. Not for himself but for the boy.

"Look what I did!" said Dimitri waving the triangle of paper in Fate's face. Fate patted the boy on the head.

"Very good. Let's launch it now." Said Fate. They launched the boat together and while it didn't get very far they were still glad to have done it. Fate began to fold another piece of paper when a shadow fell across him. The people around them had gone quiet as well.

"Hey Magic Man, long time no see." Came a voice from behind them. Fate knew that voice well.

"Aunt Mandy!" said Dimitri, his voice reaching a pitch that Fate did not know was possible.

"Magic Boy!" said Mandy before swopping over and holding her nephew carefully as not to break him.

"Hello Amanda, you're looking well." Said Fate standing. She made him nervous. He could just imagine her holding him, arms like steel girders….no hope of escape. Magic. Yes. Her people were weak to magic.

"You look like Superman." Said Dimitri as his aunt returned him to the ground.

"This?" said Mandy motioning to her outfit. It appeared to be a feminized version of Superman's outfit complete with the S shield insignia. Fate didn't find it very creative.

"Why are you dressed like Superman? Was your theory correct?" asked Fate keeping his tone cordial while he mentally went over a list of spells he could use against her if she dared to…no she was his friend…they had been KF's friends….

"Mags had them make me this. I don't really like it, not really. I came from the guy and all but I don't want to be affiliated with him." said Mandy. Dimitri, having grown bored of the conversation, was now splitting his focus between the folding newspaper and their new arrival. Foot traffic had continued as nothing had exploded and the emergency sirens had not gone off.

"So you are Kryptonian?" said Fate restating his original question.

"Yeah, half anyway. Will you sit still? You're vibrating, it's annoying." Said Mandy. Fate tried to calm himself down.

"Which half?" asked Dimitri as he attempted to launch something resembling a boat.

"The left half." Said Mandy. Fate smiled just a little at that.

"What brings you to Genosha?" asked Fate

"That Ministry of the Betterment of Whatever wanted to run some tests and at first I was like, hell no I don't want Ol' Buckethead anywhere near my DNA but then they were all like 'we'll send aid' and Jessica was all 'we need help' and Jeremy was all 'just go they can't hurt you anyway' and I was all like 'fine' and I came here and they were all 'thank you for your time' and stuff. They ran some tests, told me I was preggers which I already knew, and made me this costume." Said Mandy. Fate took part of a second to sort out what she had said.

"You look very nice, Amanda. It suits you." Said Fate settling on the last thing she said. He did not want to say anything about the place she lived. He had….views….on the subject and did not feel like arguing with a confirmed Kryptonian.

"Seriously, it's Mandy, and I don't like it. I don't really want to affiliate myself with Superman just 'cause he made me. You don't affiliate yourself with the Flash even though he made you. Hell, you're dressed like Quicksilver. I'm only wearing it now because it's supposed to be as invulnerable as I am." Said Mandy. Fate wanted to tell her that the Flash did not create him as Superman had created her but said nothing. It was best to let people assume what they wanted to assume.

"Hey Aunt Mandy, you wanna make boats with us?" asked Dimitri who, at some point, had managed to fall into the fountain.

"Nah, I gotta get back to my kids. See you guys later." Said Mandy as she began to hover in the air in preparation for takeoff.

"Wait." Said Fate

"What's up?" asked Mandy cursing the design team's decision to add a skirt. At least the blue leggings went all the way up and they had covered up the exposed mid drift.

"How is Wally doing?" asked Fate

"Your brother's doing ok. People like him, he's got a nice place to live, and he and Linda are still together. Hope they have a baby soon, we could use more smart people. Anyway, see ya later." Said Mandy as she hovered into the air before taking off with a boom as she broke the sound barrier.

"Fate, I'm all wet." Said Dimitri standing in the fountain soaked from head to toe.

"I can see that." Said Fate as he watched Amanda disappear from sight. He could still see her, maybe, if she was that blue dot.

"I don't like it." Said Dimitri

"Well then maybe you should have thought of that before you went for a swim." Said Fate

"Can we make more boats?" asked Dimitri hopefully. Fate looked down at the soaked balls of newspaper surrounding the boy.

"After we go home, get changed, have lunch, and get another paper." Said Fate

"I could just make-" said Dimitri before Fate silenced him with a look.

"Fine…..Mr. Bossy Boots." Said Dimitri. Fate pretended not to hear that. Little did they know that there had been an observer carefully documenting their outing.

School, in KF's opinion, was a waste of his time. He didn't learn anything he was interested in or that he'd need to know. He was going to be a professional hero and join the league someday. Did he even need a day job and a secret identity? The Leagued paid pretty well and made a lot of money using the likeness of the heroes on merchandise and through books and movies as well, not to mention the contribution rich members like Batman and Green Arrow made. No, KF didn't need a secret identity because he was KF and only KF.

Thoughts like these carried KF through an agonizingly slow school day. He thought about the future, the past, and even debated himself about magic and different planes of existence. He could almost do a convincing Fate. Almost, Fate had a sort of presence that KF couldn't replicate. All business, kind of bored, very bossy.

KF didn't even trying doing Wally anymore. Wally was too quiet, too timid, too everything KF wasn't. He missed them both terribly but knew what he had to do. He had to be the best hero he could be. He was going to save people, save the world, fight bad guys, and do it all with a smile. His costume was too bright for him to be all broody. Fate could be broody, Wally maybe, but not him.

The day wore on and on, trying every molecule of patience in KF's body. There were crimes to stop, missions he could have been assigned to, cats stuck in trees, things like that. Things much more important than learned about the Treaty of Versailles. The treaty between Genosha and the rest of the world was much more interesting. Hell, Genosha itself was much more interesting….even if it was run by a bad guy.

KF slumped down in his chair and made a mental list of what would be a more productive use of his time than history class. He got to number fifty four when the bell decided to ring. Finally, sweet freedom. He was excited, he was supposed to go to the cave right after school, Batman had something to discuss with all of them. Hopefully it was about a mission.

KF was the first person to arrive to the cave who didn't already live there. He gave both Miss Martian and Superboy a wide berth as he made his way to his room. He'd wait there until the rest of the team arrived. He didn't like M'gann which meant that Superboy didn't like him. They were still teammates and KF had nothing against Superboy, M'gann was another story. She just couldn't keep things to herself, she had to go running to the League. He had been so good about having Wally hide himself around her, even Fate listened to him about that. If it wasn't for that stupid helmet.

 _"_ _Fate! Will you just have the League take care of it next time!? People are starting to get suspicious!"_

 _"_ _Nabu's enemies are my enemies and my responsibility, no one else's. I would have imagined that you of all people could understand that, KF."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I understand more than you think. I understand that that's why the League was formed, because there are some threats that need more than one person!"_

 _"_ _Guys….I think we're getting a little too loud….."_

 _"_ _Wally, please stay out of this."_

 _"_ _Yeah, Wall, this is between me and him."_

 _"_ _But guys…what if-"_

 _"_ _I am not a member of the League or the team and I can and will fight my own enemies."_

 _"_ _Fine, you do that! You go and mess up the body! You go and make the rest of us hurt!"_

 _"_ _You are acting like a child. No, wait, even a child can understand the concept of responsibility."_

 _"_ _Hey guys…I think we should be-"_

 _"_ _Oh, you remember being a kid? You know a lot of kids Fate?"_

 _"_ _Just one and there's no need to act like a petulant child."_

 _"_ _If anybody here's a kid, it's you!"_

 _"_ _That's very amusing, coming from you."_

 _"_ _Guys. Fate, KF….I feel someone in here….."_

That was all it took. One fight, one big stupid fight. He should have just hidden or even destroyed the helmet after the first time Artemis noticed Fate disappear with it. There was no way Fate was going to stop putting it on. It wasn't Fate's fault, or his, or Wally's….it was M'gann's. KF would fight alongside her but he would not call her his friend. There was a cautious knock at the door.

"Umm, Wally? I made some cookies yesterday if you want some." Said M'gann her voice unsure. KF knew that if he threw that door open he'd find her in her Megan Morse costume looking forlorn, maybe even holding a plate of day old cookies as a peace offering. He didn't care.

"Wally? Are you alright?" said M'gann. KF kicked the wall in frustration.

"Why don't you just read my mind, huh? You're good at that." Said KF as he paced the room. He needed to calm down, needed to be calm for the mission. He needed to be able to work with her. He wasn't an Avenger, he wasn't just going to go and run off whenever there was a conflict within the team.

"I only wish to apologize again for what happened." Said M'gann. She was just as KF imagined her, standing outside the door with a plate of cookies. She just wanted to apologize, to make things better between the two of them. She had panicked when she found her friend arguing with himself and had gotten her Uncle when she saw the cracks along his mindscape. She knew that such a thing would be serious enough for a Martian and humans were so very fragile…

"Fine, whatever." Said KF, still pacing. He needed to move away from her. He needed to be alone. He needed to get himself sorted out. Wally would probably be begging him to stop moving and to make up with her. He didn't like conflict. Fate would just give her a piece of his mind.

"I truly am sorry for what happened and I want for us to go back to being friends." Said M'gann

"I said it was fine!" said KF. She finally took the hint and left him alone. He flopped down on his bed and started up at the Justice League poster taped to the ceiling. This was his room. His messy, messy room. He would have given anything for Fate and Wally to tell him to clean up and stop living like a pig. He glanced over at the closet. That was Fate's space where he stored his magic stuff and cat plushy. He couldn't bring himself to clean it out.

"Hey, Kid Crybaby, quite pouting and get out here." Came a voice from the other side of his door. It was Artemis, the second to last person KF wanted to deal with at that moment.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Said KF getting out of bed. At least there would be a mission; hopefully one with lots of bad guys he could beat up on.

"And he graces us with his presence." Said Artemis sarcastically. KF walked past her. He didn't feel like arguing with her. He didn't like it and he didn't like her. That was the one almost good thing about not sharing his head; he didn't have to deal with Fate's stupid crush on her.

The team assembled in the briefing room, M'gann making a point to stand as far away from KF as possible and Superboy making a point to stand protectively next to her. Robin put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. KF shrugged it off. This was mission time, he could have a pity party later. He hated how the team looked at him, especially Robin, and he hated how fractured they were because of him.

"So, what's the mission?" asked KF eager to knock some bad guys around.

"Kid Flash, where were you last night?" asked Batman

"At home, why?" asked KF confused. The rest of the team shared equally puzzled looks.

"And where is the helmet of Fate?" asked Batman again.

"I don't know." Said KF. He could feel Batman scrutinizing him, eyes focused like laser beams from behind that cowl. KF let him focus, he was telling the truth. He had no idea what had happened to the helmet. He had assumed the League took it until he saw the helmet using someone else as a meat puppet.

"I see." Said Batman in that same calm and commanding voice.

"You've been moonlighting as Dr. Fate again?" asked Artemis in that tone that Fate loved, Wally feared, and KF loathed.

"No, mom, I haven't." said KF with what was most certainly not at all a pout.

"Enough twenty questions, when do we get to the mission?" asked Robin trying to diffuse the situation. Ever since the incident his best friend and Artemis had been at each other's throats….but then again KF had been at almost everyone's throat…

"This is your mission." Said Batman as the screen behind him switched on. KF's eyes widened in astonishment as he saw….himself.

There he, or rather someone who looked like him was. He was putting on the helmet of Fate and fighting with the same little kid he had seen the previous night. The video changed and it was him and the kid at the park, reading books, and even making paper boats….the last scene was time stamped for just the morning.

"Is there something you wish to tell us?" asked Kaldur. Suddenly all eyes were on KF. He slowed down his perceptions so that he could process what he had seen. He knew that boy, or at least he felt like he did. He had some memories from Wally but almost none from Fate. Fate. That must have been him. Fate was….alive…defiantly alive.

Fate was alive and the League would try to take him away.

"Leave him alone." Said KF after what was, to the team, two seconds. KF knew what he had to do. He had to see if this really was Fate and if it was he needed to protect him. Maybe Fate had done some of his so called magic and-and-and saved them.

"Who was that?" asked Robin feeling like he may have known the answer already….but how? How could…a clone maybe? A clone was the more reasonable explanation and Genosha wasn't above cloning people against their will if the rumors were to be believed.

"Genoshian records list him as Fate. Aged sixteen with the basic speedster power set as well as some magical ability. Kid Flash, is there anything you want to tell us?" asked Batman

"How is this possible?" asked KF trying to stay calm. He needed to Zeta to Genosha and-and warn Fate…if that even was Fate. Did they even have a Zeta tube to Genosha? No, probably not. He'd have to take the closest tube and then run there and then-and then-and then somehow sneak into Genosha and figure out where this-this person lived and then-

"…..your mission is to detain this individual until the League arrives for questioning. Do not interfere with the operation beyond that point." Said Batman

"So we're just supposed to let some evil immortal sorcerer run wild until Dr. Fate shows up and then we beg him to stay awhile after the battles over?" asked Artemis. She glanced over at Kid Flash but he was still vibrating in place thinking about something. She had questions, lots of questions, but she'd ask them later. Now he was having some kind of crisis.

"You are to allow Dr. Fate to neutralize the original threat and then you are to detain him with minimal force. Are we understood?" asked Batman. KF nodded, his mouth dry like cotton. He had already formulated several plans to get this person away from the team so he could ask his own questions. If this truly was Fate, his Fate….well he didn't know what he'd have to do.

The team proceeded to board the bioship to their destination. Everyone leaving Kid Flash to what was bothering him but carrying on their own telepathic conversation. They knew vaguely that something happened to give Kid Flash, or KF as he know insisted on being called some sort of multiple personality disorder. He was out of communication for approximately thirty six hours that nobody could account for. Now there was a stranger wearing Dr. Fate's helmet and KF's face.

The entire thing left them with a bad feeling.

Wally had a bad feeling. It came on suddenly and would not leave him be. It was nighttime, dinnertime for him. He and Linda were eating in the big house where the leaders lived. Linda wanted to go over some number she crunched during the day regarding food productivity and Wally went along because Linda would be there. Around them was a scene of chaos as the full picnic tables of people lobbied for food and the ear of the second in command, Jessica. Next to him quite possibly the most annoying person in the world attempted to regale him with tales of his amazing speedster abilities and eat at the same time.

"So then I says to Quicksilver, I says 'Try and catch me sister kisser' and he tried to catch me. I got away though." Said Jeremy bouncing his baby son on his knee. The child as deforming a fork by stabbing himself in the arm with it. Wally wondered about not only invulnerability but how powers were passed down. Apparently speedster plus flying brick equaled running brick. Wally wondered what speedster plus energy manipulator would equal.

He blushed and glanced over at Linda. She was waving a notebook in Jessica's face trying to get her attention. The older woman, Jeremy's sister, appeared to be at least half paying attention. If he were more assertive, like KF of even Fate, he would have gone over there and helped Linda present her findings. Well, maybe Fate wouldn't have done that. Fate was more of a bossy person. Yeah, he would have just told Jessica what to do.

"Anyway so then I kicked Quickie in the balls and then-" said Jeremy before he was cut off.

"He never kicked Quicksilver in the balls. He tried but Quicksilver kicked his ass so I had to try and kick his ass and then his sister kicked my ass. She got me good too, I thought Jeremy Jr. was going to come out stupid." Said Jeremy's wife, Amanda was it? No, she preferred Mandy.

"What happened next?" asked Wally. He didn't know why these people like him but he wanted to stay on their good side.

"Ok, it really went like Mandy said. Moving on, how was Genosha? Magnet Head still nuttier than a bag of squirrels?" said Jeremy

"I didn't see Magneto, actually. The whole thing was pretty boring and they didn't tell me anything I didn't already know." Said Mandy between bites. Wally waited a moment before talking to her. She intimidated him, most people did actually, but he was still interested in what she was doing there. Genosha, from a purely scientific point of view, was fascinating. They led the world in mutant and alien genetics.

"Why-Why did you go to Genosha." Said Wally as Mandy finished chewing.

"They wanted to run some tests and get some of my DNA. Turns out I was right and kryptonite hurts like a mother lover." Said Mandy

"I knew it. I so, totally knew it. My wife, Supergirl." Said Jeremy. Mandy bit down on her fork and spat out the metal prongs. Wally stared at her in fascination. She was half kryptonian, like she had been saying for as long as he had known her. She was a hybrid. Her children were hybrids. This was unprecedented in the field of genetics. Why wasn't she sterile? Were her children sterile? Were the more Kryptonians on Earth? Were-

"Seriously Jeremy, I'm a woman and I'm not affiliating myself with Superman just 'cause he made me." Said Mandy

"Huh?" asked Wally dumbly as he was torn from his thoughts

"Yeah, it's like I told your brother. Just 'cause Supes made me that doesn't mean I have to affiliate myself with him. You and Fate don't affiliate yourselves with Flash and he made you guys. Magneto's kid didn't affiliate themselves with him for years. Hell, I hear the professor has a kid out there someplace." Said Mandy sagely

"You spoke to my brother?" asked Wally a million questions racing through his mind.

"Yeah, I saw him today. He's still taking care of that Dimitri kid and he looks like he's doing alright." Said Mandy

"Why does he live on Genosha?" asked Wally because it was the first question that slowed down long enough for him to ask.

"I dunno, I figured 'cause he was watchin' Mags' grandkid. He doesn't really seem like the mutant supremacist type." Said Mandy as she sharpened the end of her broken fork with her teeth.

"I think he's gay." Said Jeremy suddenly. Mandy gave him a look. Jeremy shrugged.

"He's really clean and he doesn't have a wife or kids." Said Jeremy. Mandy scoffed and rolled her eyes before focusing her attentions onto her children who were currently trying and failing to take each other's eyes out.

"Sorry man but that's just the way I feel. Or maybe he's one of those people that goes both ways. I mean you and Flash Jr. and Fate are identical and you have Linda. I mean have her, if what I hear is true. Well, is it? Is it?" asked Jeremy getting uncomfortably close to Wally

"That's umm….what else do you know about Fate?" asked Wally changing the subject.

"Nothing I didn't already say man. He lives on Genosha, takes care of the kid, and does magic. I don't really talk to him that much. Hell, it took a month just to talk to him when he wasn't in DR. Fate mode. Honestly, I don't get the costumed heroes." Said Jeremy returning to his food. Wally wanted to ask them more but Linda returned to him.

"Ok, I got her to agree to accept more aid from that Xavier guy. At the rate we're going we're not going to have enough formula to get us through the winter, especially if people keep leaving us their babies." Said Linda. They made their walk home, down the makeshift streets under the Christmas light streetlights to their home. On the way there, with so much to think about, Wally forgot about his foreboding feeling from earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let it snow! Let it snow!" sang Dimitri as he sat cross legged in front of the television. That movie was playing again, The Ice Queen, and Dimitri loved it. Fate didn't really care too much for it but it wasn't for him anyway. Like the title screen said, it was for every mutant child who had ever been afraid of their powers. It seemed strange to Fate. He did not enjoy having his powers but they were his, he had no reason to be afraid of them. No, it was a film for people like Dimitri. It was a film for people who were too powerful, so powerful that other people were afraid of them.

A light dusting of snow began to fall in their apartment. It was getting late in the day, the sun was making long shadows across the room. Fate ducked his head under the cabinet and leaned over the counter that divided the kitchen from the living area.

"No snow in the house, please." Said Fate. He was making one of the few things he knew how to cook, spaghetti. It wasn't difficult really, just boil the noodles and heat up the sauce. It would have been even easier, however, without the impromptu snowstorm.

"But Fa-a-ate! The snow never bothered me anyway!" said Dimitri as the blizzard picked up.

"It bothers me, Dimitri, so stop." Said Fate

"It's not even cold snow." Muttered Dimitri as the snow disappeared.

"Thank you." Said Fate before finishing dinner. They sat down to their meal and watched as the Ice Queen's human sister pleaded with her to return to their kingdom and unfreeze the world.

"Should I be scared?" asked Dimitri suddenly

"It depends on what you're scared of." Said Fate

"Should I be scared of my powers? Is that why I gotta hide them?" asked Dimitri. Fate put his fork down and slowed his perceptions so he'd have time to think.

"Dimitri, your powers are a part of you and you shouldn't fear them. However, other people will fear you. There aren't a lot of people who can do what you do and because your powers aren't common people can fear you." Said Fate

"Would the Justice Friends be scared of me?" asked Dimitri

"I'm not sure. Let's not find out." Said Fate returning to his meal. Dimitri gave him an unreadable look before returning to both his meal and the two hour saga of a mutant learning to accept her powers in a world which was unusually accepting of them. A few minutes later Dimitri decided to reopen his inquiry.

"Dr. Fate used to be a Justice Friend, right?" asked Dimitri

"Yes." Said Fate once again putting down his fork.

"Why isn't he a Justice Friend now?" asked Dimitri

"Because I am the one Nabu is currently using as a host and I am not a member of the Justice League." Said Fate

"But he could be a Justice Friend again if he wanted to be, right?" asked Dimitri

"Nabu has no such desire and neither do I." said Fate in a tone which he hoped conveyed his vexation at their current topic of conversation.

"But if you felt like being a Justice Friend you could be, right?" asked Dimitri

"I suppose so, yes, but I don't. I am happy working alone thank you very much." Said Fate

"You're not alone, I'm your sidekick." Said Dimitri

"Oh you are, are you?" asked Fate rhetorically. Dimitri pouted and stuck out his tongue.

"Of course I am. Don't be a dumb-dumb." Said Dimitri. Before Fate could reply he felt it, the pull on his very soul calling him to don the helmet. That was strange, Klarion didn't usually attack two days in a row.

"Dimitri, we're needed." Said Fate rising suddenly. He left his plate on the coffee table reluctantly. He hated messes. Dimitri jumped to his feet and did a turn changing into his sidekick outfit and reverting back to his natural coloring. Fate felt a small twinge of…sadness…as the boy shed the similarities he had with Fate. Fate shook off these feelings, donned the helmet, and allowed Nabu to take them where they were needed.

KF rode silently in the bioship. He allowed his thoughts to run as quickly as they could in an effort to keep out his mind reading teammate. He needed to figure out what was happening and then…what? Warn Fate? Try and figure out if it was an impostor or a shape shifter or another CADMUS clone before the League did? Oh, this was just too much.

"OK, I'll be the first to say something. What, exactly, is going on? Who's that guy and why does he look just like you?" Asked Artemis in that oh so Artemis tone Fate loved for some weird reason.

"He's-" started M'gann before putting a hand over her mouth silencing herself.

"Oh just tell them M'gann. Just tell everyone." Said KF

"Wally….I have no wish to-" started M'Gann before being cut off

"KF! I told you not to call me Wally!" said KF

"Leave her alone! Don't talk to her like that!" said Superboy attempting to stand up before being bound to his seat.

"Hey, let's all just chill for a minute." Said Robin

"Kid Flash, whatever is going on between you and Miss Martian ends now. The team does not need this hostility." Said Kaldur

"I'm not being hostile!" said KF throwing himself back into his seat.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?!" asked Artemis. She was tired of this guessing game. All she knew was that one day he ran away and came back because the League wanted to help with something. He came back more obnoxious than usual and had it out for M'gann of all people.

"He's my brother, OK?!" said KF turning to face the team. There was a second of silence before the inevitable torrent of questions. KF let them all ask their questions at once. He glanced over and saw the M'gann was silent and a little sad looking.

"He's my brother but not really. We're all…we all came from Wally and now….well I don't know if that's even him! Alright!" said KF. He'd kick himself later over how whiney he was being. Heroes did note whine. They brooded and shouted but they did not whine.

"KF…what are you talking about?" asked Robin. He knew that there were other personalities but until this mission he had assumed that they had been removed.

"I don't know what Fate did or what happened. All I know is that I'm here, we might be going to capture Fate, and I don't know where Wally is or even if there's still a Wally. Ok?" said KF

"Why wasn't the team informed of this?" asked Kaldur. This was something he should have been informed of. This was serious. There was another person, or even people, that knew all that Kid Flash knew about the League.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell my Uncle and then when Kid Flash came back I had assumed he was better." Said M'gann softly.

"KF…"said Robin thinking along the same vein as Kaldur. Two personalities….possibly with their own bodies….who knew League secrets….one of which was allied with Genosha. This was not good.

"I don't know who this is or what's going to happen. I don't want to-to hurt my brother. I don't him to go away." Said KF softly. He hated how small and young he sounded. He wished Roy was there, and not in that way either. He needed someone to tell him it was going to be alright. Ugh. That was such a Wally thing to think.

"KF, we'll get through this." Said Robin. KF wanted to believe him, he really did.

"Guys don't hurt him, ok?" said KF. He didn't know what to do. If there was even the slimmest chance that the person wearing the helmet was Fate he couldn't let anything happen to him. On the other hand he had a very clear mission to complete.

"Our mission is to detain and question only." Said Kaldur. Keeping the team together and completing the mission was the top priority. After that they would have to trust the League's judgement on further matters.

"Just, just be careful guys. Alright?" asked KF. The team agreed and they reached their destination which, at first, they assumed was covered in snow. Upon landing they discovered that it was something quite different.

"Ice cream?" asked Artemis as she took some in her hand. It smelled like ice cream, it looked like ice cream, and it probably tasted like ice cream, but it was warm.

"Definitely ice cream." Said Superboy as he licked some from his finger.

"Don't! It could be poison." Said M'gann. This wasn't right. Ice cream, by definition, had to be ice cold. This was warm to the touch.

"I'm fine." Said Superboy as he glanced wearily at the ice cream ruining his second favorite pair of boots. He had similar thoughts to the rest of the group, mainly revolving around what was this stuff and what was going on with Kid Flash.

"Do you guys hear that?" asked Robin. There, across the hills of ice cream laughter could be heard. Laughter and muffled explosions.

"I hear a kid." Said Superboy. It was a child, male, and some sort of energy being released.

"We'll split up and corner them but do not engage Dr. Fate unless you have to. Our mission is to detain him, not battle him." said Aqualad.

"Somehow I don't think he's just going to hang around until the League shows up." Said Artemis

"He won't." said KF. No, Fate would fight. Nobody could make Fate do anything he didn't want to do, even when they shared a body. Fate would fight and probably magic himself away again. Yes, that was what would happen, it had to.

M'Gann linked them telepathically and they split up and moved towards the sound of the battle. The ice cream got thicker as they moved towards the center and KF was tempted to eat some. Nerves, that was all. Nerves were kicking his metabolism into over drive. He didn't eat it, even when it was covered in sprinkles and caramel.

The team eventually reached the sight of the battle. Dr. Fate was fighting what looked like yet another evil immortal sorcerer….and so were ice cream snow man. There were about a dozen of them throwing ice cream into the battle. They were commanded by a little boy dressed in navy shorts, a navy shirt, gold boots, gold gloves, and with a golden piece of metal on his head.

" **The house of Magnus….?"** Said Robin into their mental connection. That symbol was the same one Magneto's children wore. That child couldn't possibly be related to Magneto….could it?

" **You mean the Genoshan royal family? That kids' a part of the royal family?"** asked Artemis. One of the few pieces of good advice her father ever gave her was not to get involved in anything having to do with Magneto's personal war on humanity. Nothing, even a simple job, ended well when that man was involved.

" **If he truly is royalty we must tread lightly. We do not want to cause in incident between their kingdom and the League."** Said Aqualad as he surveyed the situation. The child didn't seem to be in any distress and even Dr. Fate seemed to be meandering through the battle.

" **Maybe we should just talk to them."** Asked M'gann. She didn't want to make anything worse. She had already damaged her friendship with Kid Flash and didn't want to harm it further by attacking his…brother? Was that the correct word? She did not want to cause any further animosity between the two of them.

" **Fate isn't going to want to talk."** Said KF. Fate wasn't going to want anything to do with the League and KF didn't want his brothers to have anything to do with the League. KF didn't know what the League wanted to do to them, it wasn't as if they could be put back together…could they?

" **We shall see. Everybody, get ready. Miss Martian, you know what you have to do."** Said Aqualad as the battle ended. Dr. Fate had captured his enemy and sent him through a golden ankh. The child was now rolling around in the ice cream.

Within the space which existed inside of the helmet Fate was none the wiser to the plot set in motion against him. He was enjoying a favorite pastime of his, speaking with Mr. Nelson.

"Where is it that Nabu sends them?" asked Fate as Nabu banished their enemy. It would have simpler, to Fate at least, to keep them imprisoned where they could be watched over.

"Back to where they came from, I'd imagine." Said Mr. Nelson

"Where is it that they come from?" asked Fate. He knew where Klarion came from and he knew of the existence of differing planes of existence.

"A different plane of existence not much like our own." Said Mr. Nelson

"How many are there?" asked Fate

"I don't know of all of them, very few. There are, in theory, thousands of parallel worlds existing in relation to our own with slight or even great variation." Said Mr. Nelson. Fate smiled.

"Wally often spoke of that, the theory that there are other dimensions existing parallel to our own. However, he and KF always felt the need to explain everything away using science." Said Fate

"The worlds of science and magic are not as separate as you think." Said Mr. Nelson

"Yes they are. Science and magic exist at odds with each other, each one trying eternally to disprove the other." Said Fate stubbornly. Mt. Nelson laughed.

"You are the most bullheaded kid I've ever met, you know that?" asked Mr. Nelson. Fate's face flushed warm with embarrassment.

"Forgive me, I spoke out of turn." Said Fate

"No, it's alright. You've got to stick up for yourself and the things you believe in but at the same time you've got to keep an open mind and have fate in what you can't explain." said Mr. Nelson

"All the questions of this world can be explained using magic." Said Fate digging his metaphorical heals into the ground. Mr. Nelson sighed with exasperation.

"I suppose your brothers don't share your opinion." Said Mr. Nelson

"No, they do not. KF and Wally believe that magic and science are one in the same. I would almost like to see them explain away Dimitri's tremendous mystical abilities." Said Fate confidently. They would try, and fail, to explain how it was that the boy could manipulate the very fabric of creation itself.

"You may get your wish sooner than you think." Said Mr. Nelson ominously

"What do you mean?" asked Fate feeling the urge to run, to run far away, growing within him. Mr. Nelson motioned for him to turn. Fate allowed his perceptions to become one with Nabu's and was greeted with a sight that, if he were in control of the body, would cause him to slip into relative time in a panic.

"Hey Fate! Look! The Justice Friends are here!" called Dimitri happily. He was jumping up and down, his legs getting covered in ice cream and his hair covered in sprinkles. Part of Fate, the small part that was trying to stay at the same pace as the rest of the world, groaned at the thought of cleaning the boy up.

"Well would you look at that. Kid? Fate?" asked Mr. Nelson. The kid had a far off look on his face. The force of his emotion was attempting to wrestle control of the body away from Nabu. That never ended well.

"Kid, you've got to stop. Do you hear me, Fate? You need to calm down." Said Mr. Nelson. Outside the child was talking with Fate's old team oblivious to the struggle happening within the helmet. Fate gave no response.

"Nabu, get us out of here." Said Mr. Nelson. As much as he would have liked to see his friend reunited with his team he knew that this was not going to be.

"I cannot. Internally the boy is fighting me for control and externally I am being held in place. I cannot split my focus." Said Nabu sounding even angrier than normal.

"Then let him go." Said Mr. Nelson. Fighting with Nabu like this could damage Fate's already fragile mind.

"As you wish." Said Nabu grudgingly. Fate heard all of this but did not comprehend it. All he knew was that he needed to run. He needed to run far away and keep himself and Dimitri safe.

Meanwhile on the physical plane Dimitri carried on ignorant of what battle going on just behind him.

"I really, really want to be a Justice Friend like you guys and I think Fate would too, he just doesn't know it yet." Said Dimitri as he wished away the ice cream. Fate didn't like messes and Dimitri didn't want to make him mad. If Fate was mad he wouldn't agree to the two of them joining the Justice Friends.

"Justice Friends?" asked Robin. He had to keep the kid talking. Every piece of information, no matter how seemingly insignificant, could prove to be useful later.

"Yeah. You guys do justice stuff and you're all friends. That's why you're the Justice Friends." Said Dimitri

"Why do you want to join us?" asked Robin

"Because I want to be a good guy and help people and I want me and Fate to be friends with you guys. Fate says that you're good people because you're humans and mutants and aliens and robots all working together. Fate says that's a good thing." Said Dimitri

"Why isn't Fate saying anything now?" asked Robin. The team decided to leave the questioning to Robin. He, surprisingly, had a way with children. Probably because he was both the youngest member of the team and the protégé of the world's greatest detective.

"He's probably still talking to Nabu and Mr. Nelson. They live in the helmet too, but not in his head. KF and Wally used to live in his head. You don't know that because KF is supposed to keep it a secret. Keep it a secret, OK KF?" asked Dimitri. KF could only nod in agreement. He was praying for Fate to do some of his so called magic and escape already.

"Yeah it's a secret so don't go around telling people. I hope Wally isn't going around telling people either." Said Dimitri. He needed to shut up but he couldn't. He wanted to talk to these people and to make friends with them. Then he could be a Justice Friend and he and Fate would have lots of friends and do good things for the world. Dimitri knew that if he was a hero then fear wouldn't be his enemy anymore.

"Where's Wally?" asked Robin. Dimitri shook his head no. Wally was hiding and Dimitri knew not to give away people's hiding places. That wasn't nice. He still hadn't given up Klarion's hiding place and that was forever ago.

"I can't tell you." Said Dimitri before Fate fell to the ground. Nabu had released control of the body to Fate and forced the helmet from his host's head. Fate lay in a crumpled heap on the ground, his eyes searching the sky and his body vibrating in place. M'gann gasped and put a hand to her head, releasing the hold she had on Fate.

"Fate, guess what? The Justice Friends are here! Fate….?" Asked Dimitri running to his friend and caretaker. The others approached him slowly. To Fate the world looked and sounded as if he were in a fishbowl, everything was far away and distorted.

"Fate…..?" asked Dimitri picking up the helmet and poking Fate with it. The M'gann tried to hold him in place but both his mind and body were moving too fast. Fate suddenly sprang up, grabbed Dimitri, and ran.

"That went well." Said Artemis. That was the last thing Fate heard before the world bled and blurred around him. He didn't know how far he went or even where he went but eventually, having neglected his powers, he fell. He tumbled to the ground hugging Dimitri close to himself. The ground became soft below them and the smell of butterscotch invaded Fate's senses. He laid on the ground covered in butterscotch frosting clinging Dimitri to himself.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" said Dimitri struggling against Fate. Fate's arms went slack and Dmitri crawled out from his protective embrace and was promptly sick all over himself. Fate uncurled from himself and tried to stand up. He slid in the frosting and fell on his back. He reached over and his fingers brushed against the cool metal of the helmet…which was promptly kicked out of his reach.

"What's the matter with you?!" said Dimitri doing his best to tower over Fate like he had seen his grandfather do to his subordinates.

"Wha-?" asked Fate attempting to sit up. He suddenly found himself sitting on a giant grape scented marshmallow.

"You were really weird and now they're not gonna want to be friends with us!" said Dimitri pacing back and forth.

"Dimitri, you don't-" said Fate before taking a frosting ball to the face.

"No, you don't get it! They wanted to be friends with us! You miss your brother! You guys could be friends!" said Dimitri

"Dimitri you don't understand. We cannot join them." Said Fate as he began to eat the marshmallow. It smelled like grapes and tasted like ranch dressing.

"Why not?! They wanted to be friends, I could tell. I want us to have more friends." Said Dimitri

"Control your powers and then you can make friends with the other children." Said Fate focusing on the task at hand. He needed to eat and calm Dimitri down enough for him to take them home. He wasn't going to put the helmet on again unless he had to. He needed to get everything sorted out. He needed to get himself sorted out.

"I want to be a Justice Friend. I want that more than anything else in the whole wide world! If I'm good and do good stuff then people won't be scared of me no more." Said Dimitri

"We will discuss this when he get home. Please be kind enough to manifest the key." Said Fate. Dimitri shook his head no.

"I'm not making the key until you say we're going to be Justice Friends." Said Dimitri

"That is now an option, Dimitri, no manifest the key." Said Fate wishing his voice wasn't shaking so much.

"Not until you say we can be Justice Friends." Said Dimitri stubbornly.

"Not an option. Create the key." Said Fate with equal stubbornness.

"Not until you say yes." Said Dimitri standing up on his tiptoes in an attempt to make himself large and intimidating.

"I will never allow that, Dimitri, now create the key so we can go home." Said Fate losing his patience. They needed to get home. They needed to hide, to plan, to do something because he was not going to let the League take him or his brothers away.

"I'm making a key but it's gonna be for me. You can find your own way home Mr. Bossy Head." Said Dimitri sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Dimitri Lehnsherr don't you dare!" said Fate. Dimitri blew him a raspberry and created a key in his hand. A door grew up from the ground in front of them and Dimitri entered the door. Quicker than the eye could see Fate tumbled in after him. The sounds of a very upset reality warper echoed through the night as the door melted back into the frosting from whence it came.


	5. Chapter 5

The mission was a failure. Fate had run away and somehow vanished. The team had scared him off. And why wouldn't Fate be scared? The League had tried to erase him. Still though KF still held the hope that his little brother and the self proclaimed mature part of his mind would come back. He could join the team and move back in with him and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris and then they'd find Wally and all be together and happy. That had just been a dream. When it became obvious that the mission was a failure the team decided to go back home. Only, KF didn't go home after the debacle that was their mission. Instead he went to Star City, to Roy. Roy was always there for him and always would be. Well, except for this time. Roy wasn't home.

Roy must have been on patrol or something, it didn't matter. KF just wanted to be away from everyone. Actually, KF wanted to be away from everyone with Roy. Like Fate said, Red Arrow made everyone feel better. If Fate and Wally were there KF would have shared Roy with them. Well….not completely. Not that he was jealous.

"What's wrong with me?" muttered KF into the empty apartment. He began to pace the room, at first going at human walking speed but then going so quickly the room started to rattle and people began banging on the walls, floor, and stomping from above.

"Shut up!" said KF ripping his goggles off in frustration. He threw them across the room and then tore at his costume. That's how Roy found him when he got home, naked and crying on the floor.

"Oh my God! Wally? Wally what's wrong?!" said Roy. He had let himself in through the window and had only put his bow down when he noticed KF and the state he was in. he quickly grabbed his bow and looked around the room they lived in. No threats.

"Kid Flash! I'm Kid Flash!" said KF getting up off the floor. He laid himself down on the bed which also served as couch. Roy took off his domino mask and sat next to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. Kid Flash then." Said Roy. He wanted to tell Wally that it wasn't healthy to define himself by his hero identity but he bit that back. He couldn't be all righteous anger and hat throwing, he was needed.

"Roy I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Said KF before burying his face in the older boy's chest. Roy's chest was warm and slick with sweat. He smelled of gunpowder, body wash, and that scent that was so unmistakably Roy.

"What happened?" asked Roy as KF clung to him. He wanted to shrug the other boy off, to try and get some space, just a little. He cared deeply for KF but this was strange. Just a little strange.

"Our mission…we failed. I mean we found Fate and then he just….left. I didn't even get to talk to him or….anything." said KF burying his head in Roy's chest.

"What do you mean, Fate? Dr. Fate?" asked Roy. KF nodded, head still buried in Roy's chest.

"It's me, I mean him, I mean he was a part of me. The other personality. The one, one of the ones, Martian Manhunter tried to get rid of." Said KF

"You said the League messed with your head, got rid of them." Said Roy

"I thought they did but I don't remember anything after Fate took over, just that it was quiet and I was alone." Said KF

"So the League tried to apprehend this….Fate….person?" said Roy

"Yeah, he has his own body now. I think Wally probably does too. I don't know. All I know is that the League had us, the team I mean, try and talk to him." said KF

"More like apprehend." Said Roy

"You think they'd-" said KF

"The League is made up of a bunch of self serving hypocrites. Of course they wanted to apprehend you, him, them. They had no right to mess with your head and now they're trying to do it again instead of looking into how any of this even happened." Said Roy angrily. KF pulled away from him.

"You want to fix me too?" asked KF quietly

"I want you to be OK. What happened to you wasn't normal and the League really messed up handling it. Now there are people out there who look like you and are apparently parts of you. Someone did this. Maybe you were cloned, maybe it's some kind of trick, I don't know. The only thing I do know is that I hate them for making you feel like this and I wish you'd quite them." Said Roy

"I can't just quite the team I'm….I'm Kid Flash." Said KF

"Kid….being on the team doesn't make you Kid Flash. You ARE Kid Flash. It doesn't matter where you go or what you do, you are what you choose to be." Said Roy

"Like you chose to be Red Arrow?" asked KF bitterly remembering Roy's abandonment months ago. It had hurt him more than Wally, Fate wouldn't have cared if he existed at the time. He knew that Roy wanted him to leave the team and to strike out on his own. He didn't know if he wanted to.

"Exactly. I spent years proving myself and what did I get in return? An all access pass to the Justice League's kiddie clubhouse. All that work and they still didn't, don't, trust me. They still don't think I'm worthy to stand beside them? Fine. I won't. I'll find my own team. I'll be a solo act. I don't care." Said Roy anger coming through with every word. KF both loved and hated Roy's anger. It was deep and burning, coming through in his words and his eyes, the sort of warmth that often made him feel as though he were going to melt.

"Roy….I'm scared." Said KF laying down on the bed they shared. Roy laid down next to him and intertwined their legs before pulling KF close.

"You don't have to be." Said Roy

"I don't want to leave the team, the League, but I….but I just want to be OK. I want Fate to be OK wherever he is. I want Wally to be OK too, if there even is still a Wally. I want my brother back." Said KF

"We could find them." Said Roy

"How? I mean Fate lives in Genosha but there's no Zeta tube there and they don't let humans in anyway. I don't even know where to even start looking for Wally." Said KF

"I could help you. I know people and they may help us." Said Roy

"What do you mean you know people?" asked KF

"Remember when I said the Avengers were having try-outs?" asked Roy. KF gasped.

"You're replacing Hawkeye?" said KF

"They didn't promise me anything but I got a call back and I heard them saying that this would be the last time Hawkeye would leave." Said Roy

"Wow…..you're going to be an Avenger." Said KF. The Avengers were one of, if not the, most famous hero teams in the world. Well, next to the League that is. He couldn't believe that Roy was going to be one of them.

"You know, Kid, there's a speedster shaped hole in their roster." Said Roy. KF leaned up and kissed him.

"I-I'll think about it." Said KF. Roy kissed him again, deeper this time. KF leaned into the kiss, letting all his troubles melt away. It felt wonderful. He felt Roy's hands working on the bottom of his costume, pulling the shirt up over his head. He didn't care. At that moment he decided that he would let Roy do….well whatever Roy felt like. He kissed Roy, hard, and Roy kissed back before working his way on top of KF. It was wonderful.

Dimitri was not speaking to Fate. That was fine, Fate told himself, he needed to think anyway. As long as he stayed on Genosha he was fine. Fate sighed deeply and tilted his head back. Sure he was safe but what about his brothers?

"I am not worthy of this helmet, I am not worthy of this body, and I am not worthy of this bath." Said Fate sinking deeper into the lukewarm water. He didn't know what to do. If he threw himself to the mercy of the League what would they do? Try and get rid of him again. Wally too, probably. They liked KF best. He was the hero.

Fate could not allow that to happen. He thought that splitting them up would keep them safe. KF back to Flash who liked him best, Wally to M-Town where he could live remotely and under the protection of powerful mutants, and himself in service to the people who split them up in the first place. He owed Dimitri and by extension the house of Magnus a debt. Dmitri did not split their minds up, just created their bodies.

Perhaps he had been wrong to separate them. Perhaps Wally would have been better off on Genosha. He could….he could bring Wally to live with him and Dimitri. Could he? He lived off of the charity of the House of Magnus, would Lord Magneto allow such a thing?

There was also KF to consider. KF wanted more than anything else to become a member of the Justice League. Would KF be happy confined to Genosha here in this, what had Jeremy called it? This gilded cage. Not that it was a cage, there were certainly plenty of cells Fate could have been put in if Lord Magneto wished to imprison him. Would KF even be welcome on Genosha? All mutant brothers and sister could have sanctuary on Genosha, that was true, but KF had time and time again sided with and fought with humans. Not that Fate minded humans, there were good ones and bad ones he supposed. Artemis was human and he felt more for her than any other being on the planet.

Yes, he knew what he was going to do. He would ask Lord Magneto's permission and if it was given Fate would bring Wally to live with him and Dimitri. Yes, that was a good plan.

Fate got out of the tub and got ready for the day. Yes, it was a very good idea. Wally would be safe on Genosha. The League wouldn't dare start a war with Genosha. Wally would come and live with them and he'd work at the Science Center or go to school or whatever he wanted and everything would be peaceful. The League might even let KF be if there weren't the other two pieces of him running around.

"I'm still mad at you." Said Dimitri breaking Fate from his thoughts. Fate slammed into the wall at super speed. Dimitri laughed.

"That wasn't funny." Said Fate feeling a bruise forming on his side. Dimitri shook his head and handed him his frictionless shirt, another one of Quicksilver's castoffs.

"Yeah it was. You went so fast I could barely see you and now there's a smash in the wall." Said Dimitri

"Please fix it, and not with cake or candy." Said Fate sitting on his bed and slipping into his boots.

"Not even ice cream?" asked Dimitri

"No, just more wall." Said Fate

"You're not fun." Said Dimitri before waving his hand. Blue energy and light crackled before the wall was repaired.

"Thank you." Said Fate

"I'm still mad at you." Said Dimitri

"I'm aware of that." Said Fate

"I don't know when I'm not gonna be mad at you no more." Said Dimitri

"Well let me know when you are." Said Fate pulling on some gloves. Did they match? He needed to look nice, he was asking a big favor after all.

"I still am!" said Dimitri stomping his foot as Fate went through his socks and stuff drawer. Fate turned and stared at him.

"Are so angry with me that you don't want to visit Lord Magneto?" asked Fate. Dimitri shook his head.

"No, I'm not that mad but I'm pretty mad. Why can't we be Justice Friends?" asked Dimitri. Fare sighed and closed his drawer with a little more force than necessary.

"Because we aren't, do you understand? When you grow up you can be an Avenger or join the X-Men or even start your own team but at this moment we are not going to join the Justice League." Said Fate

"But why?" asked Dimitri whining in that way which only children could manage.

"Because the League objects to my existence and will try and get rid of myself and Wally." Said Fate trying to explain in the simplest terms to his young protégé. Dimitri gave him a perplexed look.

"You really think I'm gonna let 'em do that?" asked Dimitri

"I doubt you could win any conflict with the entire League." Said Fate biting back an 'at this time' because it wouldn't do any good to encourage Dimitri to start needless conflicts at any point of his life.

"I could, if I had to. You're my best friend, even better than Klarion and Mr. Nelson and Nabu. I still want us to have other friends, though." Said Dimitri

"How would you feel if Wally lived with us?" asked Fate hoping that the presence of another person would help with Dimitri's social needs.

"Yeah, that'd be good." Said Dimitri with a far off look in his eyes. Maybe if Wally stayed with them and then KF would too and then they'd all be Justice Friends.

"Well then go and get dressed so we can go and see if such an arrangement would even be possible." Said Fate. Dimitri nodded and ran off to his room, the previous night seemingly forgotten, something which Fate was grateful for.

Yes, this would go well.

Wally had absolutely no idea what had transpired the previous night. No, life was going on for him as normally as possible. He currently found himself building what could only be described as a giant hamster wheel.

"We have plenty of solar panels, what's the point of this again?" asked Linda as two small blurs whooshed past her.

"Jeremy Malone said to build it." Said Wally wincing in pain as his perceptions tried to keep up with both the slow way Linda was talking and the speed at which the Malone children ran.

"So? There's so much more that we could do." Huffed Linda. Wally wanted to tell her that if there was so much that needed doing then she should go and do it. He didn't, though, because she was his girlfriend and that wasn't how he was supposed to talk to his girlfriend. Besides, Jeremy Malone Jr. beat him to it.

"Then go some other place, we're building a giant running wheel. We can run and have power for the whole town forever." Said Jeremy Jr. with his younger brother nodding behind him. It took Linda a moment to decipher the chipmunk speak coming from the younger speedster.

"That wasn't very polite, what if your parents heard you talking like that?" asked Linda. Wally went back to work and pretended not to hear her. He didn't want to get involved. Jeremy Jr. was Jeremy Malone's son who was the brother of the second in command, it was complicated, but the jist of it was that the Malone's were not the people to piss off. Wally hated confrontation anyway.

"Ask her yourself." Said Jeremy Jr. pointing to no other than Mandy Malone descending from the heavens, still wearing her Superman-esque outfit. She silently landed in front of them and took in the mess of parts around them.

"Damn it, Jeremy." Muttered Mandy before she was tackled by two tiny blurs. She floated back before correcting herself.

"Hello, Mrs. Malone." Said Wally respectfully as he took in her Superman outfit. Linda soon followed with her own greeting, her eyes sweeping over the so called Kryptonian in front of her. That should have been impossible, as impossible as the quarter Kryptonians rushing around them..

"Hi mom!" said her two children as she picked them up effortlessly. She gave them all a disproving look.

"Jeremy Jr., be nice. Linda, don't tell me how to raise my terrible kids. Wally, get your ass home your brother needs to talk to you." Said Mandy

"Brother?" asked both Wally and Linda at once

"Yeah, Fate. He says it's important." Said Mandy staring intently at Wally. Identical. She knew they looked the same but it was still jarring to go right from speaking with Fate to speaking with Wally.

"Fate…Fate's here?" asked Wally incredulously. Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Magic Man decided to leave Genosha and grace us with his presence." Said Mandy

"Wait, you know his brothers? Kid Flash and Fate?" asked Linda giving Wally a look he'd have to try and decipher later.

"Just Fate, not Flash Jr. even though he looks like a cool enough guy." Said Mandy digging her unusually shiny red boot into the ground. Seriously, she could blind someone with that.

"How do you know Fate?" asked Linda. She cringed inwardly as soon as she spoke. Of all the questions going through her mind, why that one?

"Me and Jeremy met him when he was fighting this wizard guy. We were out doing Xavier a favor and then we saw this super awesome fight and we were all 'who is that guy' and that's how we met Dr. Magic." Said Mandy

"Wait, he's here, here? What does he want?" asked Wally. Mandy once again rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. He's at your place, go ask him yourself. Anyway, I have stuff to lift and Jeremy needs the kids so, later." Said Mandy kicking off from the ground, her two children in her arms squirming for freedom.

"Wally…..are you alright? What could your brother possibly want? And now of all times?" asked Linda. Wally shook his head.

"It's really complicated." Said Wally beginning to make his way to the home he shared with Linda

"I mean….I just want to know what's going on." Said Linda taking Wally's hand

"I honestly have no idea what's happening right now. Fate….I haven't seen Fate in a long time." Said Wally

"Maybe…maybe your parents want you to come home." Said Linda, her grip on his hand tightening. With him gone she'd be alone. Not completely but Wally was her only real and true friend. He was the only one who understood her and the only one to stick by her even through running away and living in this place.

"My parents are-I mean, Fate doesn't talk to them." Said Wally. He wanted to tell her that his parents were long dead but didn't. He knew she meant Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. They were the closest thing to parents he had. He blinked quickly, so quickly Linda didn't notice. Now was not the time to get all misty eyed.

"Maybe Flash finally came around." Said Linda hopefully. It didn't make any sense for Flash to reject his own sons. Well, not all of them. He shouldn't have played favorites like that. All three of them got his power set and that shouldn't even matter. If Linda could she'd go back to Central City and kick his ass. She couldn't, though, because she didn't want to end up in the hospital or to ever set foot in Central City again.

"….he wouldn't." said Wally and that was the complete and utter truth. Uncle Barry loved KF the best, he was even to erase Wally and Fate to get to him. Of course Uncle Barry wanted KF, KF was the hero. Wally was just the nerd. The baby.

Fate stood next to the trailer his brother and Linda shared. Lord Magneto had whole heartedly approved the idea, stating that everyone was welcome on Genosha. It would be safer for Wally. No member of the League could even set foot on Genosha for political reasons. Fate regretted listening to Jeremy, which was why he was currently tuning his dear friend out.

"Like, seriously, Fate. C'mon. You know he's just using you, right?" asked Jeremy. Fae shook his head.

"You're very difficult to ignore sometimes, did you know that?" said Fate

"Yeah, that's the fucking point." Said Jeremy

"I only wish to keep my brother safe." Said Fate

"You think we can't?" said Jeremy

"No, I just think that you're not up to fighting the entire Justice League." Said Fate

"Dude, c'mon. I was at Alkali Lake and Alcatraz. Hell, I grew up in Bayville. I can hold my own." Said Jeremy

"Didn't you run away at Alcatraz? And Alkali Lake? And home?" said Fate as smiled a very small, mocking smile. Jeremy glared.

"Yeah, we did run away but that was because we had to. When are you gonna get it through your thick helmet? Magneto. Is. A. Dick." Said Jeremy

"Lord Magneto has been nothing but kind to me." Said Fate defensively. He wasn't one of those fanatics that worshipped the ground Magento floated over but he did hold the man in high regard.

"Yeah, that's 'cause he's using you." Said Jeremy

"I work for him. He needed somebody to look after Dimitri and Dr. Fate has the mystic ability to control the child." Said Fate

"You ever wonder why he didn't have his own mystic with daughter do it?" asked Jeremy

"Wanda was working against him at the time." Said Fate

"Well yeah, she was an Avenger, but that's not the point." Said Jeremy

"Then what is?" asked Fate growing irritated at this conversation. No. He could not allowed this to cast a shadow on what should have been a good day. The day his brother returned to him.

"You're disposable." Said Jeremy simply. Fate blinked in astonishment.

"Wow, you truly are a friend, Jeremy." Said Fate

"Not to me, stupid, to him. Everyone is disposable to him. Xavier, the Brotherhood, hell even his own flesh and blood kids. To him everyone's just something to use and throw away when he's done with them, like those crappy razors they sell at the Dollar Store." Said Jeremy

"From what you've told me your group abandoned his." Said Fate in a measured tone. He didn't come here to argue with Jeremy.

"In chess the pawns go first." Said Jeremy quietly

"What?" asked Fate wondering what chess had to do with anything.

"That's what he said at Alcatraz, 'in chess the pawns go first'….like it was a fucking game. They were trying to cure us, to take our powers away and he was treating it like a game. He had an army, lots of mutants, actually lots of low level mutants. Not too many heavy hitters. He sent the lower level guys out first and they all got hit with the cure. We were there too, with Clem, but she was busy having a psychic battle with that Phoenix chick so she couldn't help. When she got out of it the X-Men showed up and the shit hit the fan." Said Jeremy

"Jer-"started Fate

"Yeah, just like that. I mean….I know the cure wasn't permanent but he just let so many guys, good guys too probably, just lose their powers like it was nothing. I mean, I was ready to kill the guy." Said Jeremy

"Were you…cured?" asked Fate. The prospect of having his speed taken away from him, or even the helmet, made his insides grow cold. He hardly used his speed and his control was terrible but it was still a part of him, like his limbs or his eyes. Losing his powers would be equivalent to losing….

"Me, no, but Mags tried. He saw the way I was looking at his and tried to push me out there with metal. Clem stopped him. She just picked him up and said, in her voice too and she hardly ever actually talked, she said 'goodbye father' and then put him down and carried us across the water with her telekinesis." Said Jeremy

"Regardless of the past, my friend, I….I don't have a lot of options. I need to keep my brother safe." Said Fate

"Safe from the Justice League? You think they're worse than Magneto?" said Jeremy

"I don't know. The only thing I know for certain is that the League knows me and probably knows where I live." Said Fate

"So you're taking Wally to the place where they know you are?" asked Jeremy

"I'm taking him to a place in which the League cannot step foot. I mean, it's not an official rule but no team besides the X-Men ever steps foot on Genosha and the X-Men don't work with the Justice League." Said Fate

"So it's a 'better the devil you know' sort of thing?" said Jeremy

"Yes." Said Fate. Jeremy opened his mouth. It seemed like he was going to say something but then thought better of it.

"Be careful. I'm not going to push you away by trying to boss you around but, man, you've got to be careful." Said Jeremy

"I'll try." Said Fate. Jeremy looked at him for a moment too long and pulled him into a hug. Fate tried to pull away but Jeremy held him close. Fate closed his eyes and felt his face redden at the contact. Thank the universe that Dimitri was sulking in that world of his own creation.

"Seriously man, be careful, I don't want to lose anyone else." Said Jeremy still holding onto him. Fate found that the contact was enjoyable and carefully, or rather awkwardly, wrapped his arms around Jeremy. The other man was more dusty than filthy and was in need of a bath but Fate found that he didn't mind. Yes. This was nice. Fate closed his eyes.

"Uh, Fate?" asked Jeremy. Fate quickly let go of Jeremy.

"I'm sorry." Said Fate quickly leaving the warmth of his embrace. Fate blushed furiously. He wasn't used to such contact.

"No, it's ok dude, really." Said Jeremy looking Fate up and down. Fate was what he was and it didn't bother him. Actually it was flattering. Yup. He was so sexy even the guys wanted him.

"I really am sorry." Said Fate his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Seriously. It's ok. We're cool." Said Jeremy

"Really?" asked Fate

"Yeah, totally. Speed bros for life." Said Jeremy making a fist and holding it in front of Fate.

"Pound it, bro." said Jeremy. Fate made a fist and lightly bumped it to Jeremy's as Wally and Linda's voices could be heard.

"Great. Now I'm unsure." Said Fate. Jeremy shrugged.

"Life is full of uncertainty and all that shit. Do whatever you want man, just don't mess it up. Anyway I'm out, I'm gonna teach my kids how to do an acraba-dash." Said Jeremy

"What?" asked Fate

"Running cartwheel. Later." Said Jeremy before disappearing into a blur. Fate attempted to look as nonchalant as possible. It wasn't working.

"That's just plain freaky." Said Linda. Wally was struck dumb when he saw his brother, Fate, standing there in front of him home. It was, as Linda said, freaky, seeing himself standing there dressed in blue and white, a lightning strike going across his chest. He ran a hand through his hair, seemingly not noticing Wally or Linda.

"Well, go talk to him." said Linda pushing him forward. He took a step, then another, before he found himself running.

"Wally!" said Fate as his brother ran into him at super speed. They both went tumbling to the ground as their bodies made contact.

"I've missed you so much." Said Fate holding his brother close. He clung to Wally, as if he were afraid the other boy would vanish.

"Fate! Fate! Oh my God I can't believe it's really you." Said Wally returning his brother's embrace. Linda stood off to the side, feeling like a third wheel.

"Oh Wally. Wally. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Said Fate, his eyes welling up.

"I missed you too." Said Wally beginning to wiggle free of his brother.

"Wally. You need to come with me." Said Fate said Fate breaking their embrace and grabbing Wally by the hand. Linda came up to them and crossed her arms disapprovingly.

"What? Why?" asked Wally as Fate began to drag him away. Linda grabbed his other arm and pulled him back.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Linda, her eyes slanted suspiciously. Fate payed her no mind.

"Because the League knows you're here." Said Fate to Wally. Linda pursed her lips as she was purposely ignored.

"What do you mean the League knows?" asked Wally, his blood running cold at the thought of the League, of Uncle Barry, finding them. He didn't want to disappear.

"The League organized a confrontation between myself and one of my enemies and then they laid in wait to ambush me." Said Fate

"Yeah, hey, quick question." Said Linda interjecting herself into the conversation.

"Yes?" Said Fate tersely as he looked her up and down. So this was Wally's Linda? He could see her appeal, in a purely physical way, but beyond that he did not care at all for her. He knew her briefly from the fragments of Wally's memories when he was in control of their body.

"Why are you here? Why is the League after you? And why haven't I met you before?" asked Linda. The last question was especially valid. After all wouldn't Fate have gone to school? Parks? Any of the normal childhood activities people usually took part in? After all she had known Wally from a distance as that red haired boy everybody picked on. They had gone to the same middle and high school and she had seen him at the pool and park during the summers when they were little. Maybe she had been seeing his brothers too but not at the same time?

"Hello, my name is Fate. The League is after us for many, many reasons I don't have time to get into now and you haven't met me because I have no interest in meeting you. You're Wally's friend, not mine." Said Fate succinctly. He had no interest in Linda Park and time was of the essence.

"Um excuse me?" asked Linda, energy cracking between her fingers. Wally got between the two of them.

"Fate can be kind of….like that sometimes. He doesn't mean anything by it." Said Wally

"Forgive me if I caused offense." Said Fate, his voice not at all apologetic.

"Fate, come on." Said Wally. Fate sighed

"Linda, I'm sorry if I was in any way unpleasant to you, I mean you no harm or disrespect. I am simply stressed and worried as my brother and I are being hunted by the Justice League." Said Fate

"So what, the Flash is mad that you two ran away?" asked Linda. Before Wally could say anything Fate nodded. Sometimes it was best to let people believe what they wanted to.

"Flash wishes that we return and…..resume our lives…as normal." Said Fate. Wally knew what that meant. Uncle Barry wanted them to be back together and for that to happen he and Fate would have to disappear.

"Linda…..I have to go with Fate." Said Wally. Linda pulled him close.

"No, you don't." said Linda

"Yes, he does." Said Fate pulling on Wally's other arm childishly.

"Linda, Fate says I have to go with him." said Wally quietly. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with Linda in a place where he was appreciated and nobody made fun of him or bullied him or tried to make him disappear.

"So what if he says you have to? Is he the boss of you? Just because he's your big brother-" said Linda

"Younger. Fate's the youngest. I'm the oldest." Said Wally

"Whatever. Just because he's your brother doesn't mean he gets to tell you what to do." Said Linda

"You shouldn't talk about things you have no understanding of." Said Fate

"I understand that you want to take him back with you to Genosha. That's where you live, isn't it?" said Linda accusatorially

"Yes, I live in Genosha." Said Fate not sure what she was getting at.

"Genosha, the country run by a mad man." Said Linda sarcastically

"Lord Magneto is not mad." Said Fate. Sure, he had his moments but he wasn't the monster everyone made him out to be.

"The man's a control freak. I mean, c'mon, it's pretty common knowledge that Genosha is up there with North Rhelasia when it comes to 1984-ness." Said Linda

"What?" asked Fate confused

"It's a book. We had to read it in English class." Said Wally timidly

"Regardless we will be safe in Genosha." Said Fate

"Wally, you don't have to go. I want you to stay." Said Linda. Fate glared at her.

"She can come too." Said Fate through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't live there if the world was flooded with piss and the country was nothing but treehouses." Said Linda

"Wally, stop this and come with me." Said Fate. Wally looked at Fate and then at Linda before pulling out of Fate's grasp weakly.

"I-I'm sorry Fate, but I want to stay here, with Linda. If-if the League was going to come they would have come and anyway there's lots of mutants here to protect me. I just-just don't want to move to a different country where-where you're watched all the time and-and they can lock you up for anything and-and-and they control what you see and hear and learn." Said Wally

"Don't exaggerate, it's not so bad." Said Fate because, well, it wasn't. As long as you followed the rules and didn't sow dissent any mutant regardless of ability or appearance or anything could lead a good, and most importantly, safe life.

"Fate….I don't want to go with you." Said Wally softly

"So you're abandoning me?" asked Fate glaring into a pair of identically green eyes.

"You abandoned me first." Said Wally so softly he could barely be heard.

"I did not abandon you. I kept you here so you'd be safe." Said Fate

"Why didn't you just take me with you in the beginning when we ran away?" asked Wally

"Because I thought we'd be safer if he were separate. I thought… my position on Genosha was no secure and I did not know if the League would be willing to risk a confrontation with Genosha. Here you're hidden and isolated. Nobody would think to look here. Well, they would not before. Now I am not certain of this place's safety but I have negotiated with Lord Magneto for your protection." Said Fate

"You left me. You left me here all alone. I didn't know where you were or how you were or even if you were=if you were even alive." Said Wally

"Well now you know I'm alright so please, brother, come with me." Said Fate. Wally shook his head.

"I-I'm staying. For now I mean. Just-just let me think about it." Said Wally

"Fine." Said Fate before turning on his heel and running in the opposite direction.

"So….that was your little brother?" said Linda as Fate ran away. Wally nodded.

"Yeah….that's Fate." Said Wally

"I'm sorry. I mean, I sorry I was mean to him." said Linda

"It's alright." Said Wally softly.

"Here, let's relax." Said Linda as she took his hand and led him inside. And relax they did.


End file.
